Azure's Revenge
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: The sequel to Majin Unleashed. Gohan and Videl begin the next chapter in their life, College but little do they know, a mistake from Gohan's past is about to come back and haunt them. Will Gohan, Videl, and the Z-Warriors be able to stop Azure? Or will he get the revenge he has waited for so longingly?
1. Prologue

**Azure's Revenge**

* * *

By TheUltimateMystic

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Warning: This is a sequel to Majin Unleashed. So, if you haven't read that or Not Alone I suggest you do so before reading this.

* * *

 _Unknown Planet – Command Bunker_

* * *

Several soldiers surrounded a table in a small gray bricked room with several brown objects lining the walls, while gunshots and screams of horror echoed from outside.

"Sir! It's breaching past our defenses. At this rate..." One of the soldiers declared

"I know." The commander interrupted.

"What are we going do?" Another soldier inquired.

"Send half of the east squadron to re-enforce the west district."

"Sir the east squadron isn't responding."

"Damn it! They were our largest...Listen, men, we are the last line of defense. If that thing gets here will you be prepared to do what's necessary?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

Suddenly a loud banging sound was heard on the large re-enforced metal door leading into the bunker.

"Alright, men! This is it! Stand your ground!"

Several dents were pounded into the door before it was completely knocked down causing the door to crush a nearby soldier.

"Ah, I hate when I waste food like that." The mysterious entity stated as he entered the door.

"Open fire!" The commander exclaimed.

The commander and his soldiers all wielding rifles that fired ki like projectiles showered the mysterious figure with a hail of bullets until all the weapons ran out of ammo.

"That tickled." The mysterious figure stated completely unfazed despite having a few holes in his body.

"You're not leaving this room alive you, monster!" The commander exclaimed.

"Monster? That's hurtful. Quite hurtful. My name is Azure. And you are? Actually, don't answer that. Knowing the name of my prey makes things a little awkward."

"I am commander Riccak and this is place is your grave."

"Did you not just hear me? I said...Doesn't matter. So what makes you so confident you and your pathetic pawns can stop me? I've already absorbed two-thirds of your planet, your entire city's been laid to waste, and I am pretty sure you're out of ammo so do pray tell, what can you do?"

"This." Command Riccak replied with a detonator in his hand.

The rest of soldiers gave a salute as the commander pressed the detonator setting off the explosives that lined the walls of the room causing a massive explosion reducing the bunker to nothing but a pile of rubble. Thick smoke filled air shrouding everything but through the smoke Azure's voice could be heard.

"What a waste."

The smoke cleared to reveal Azure now missing a leg and an arm both of which quickly regenerated along with the holes in his body.

"Oh well no use crying over disintegrated bodies."

Suddenly the sounds of pained moans were heard coming from under a pile of nearby debris. Azure blew the debris away with a kinetic blast revealing a severely burned soldier who's skin now resembled more of a smoked brisket than skin.

"You poor unfortunate soul. Don't worry I'll try to make this quick."

The soldier let out a loud cry of pain as his back was penetrated by something sharp. The soldier's body began to quickly flatten becoming nothing but a mass of burnt skin before fading away leaving nothing behind but a few shreds of burnt clothes.

"It's almost time..." Azure stated before walking from the ruble, heading towards the nearest city.

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this quick little prologue. Now I'm still now saying who Azure is but I think I provided a few "subtle" hints as to his identity. The first so many chapters of Azure's Revenge will be a more slice of life kind of story showing Gohan and Videl's life in college before the shit starts hitting the fan. Not sure exactly how many chapters I'm going to do of the college life but it will be at least a few. Also, I did a short one-shot of Broly's Second Coming set in this universe if anyone's interested in checking that out. Anyways, Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.

P.S The picture I decided to use for this story is also a slight hint.


	2. University Life

Get ready for fun, here comes chapter one! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: UNIVERSITY LIFE**

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

 **Clears throat.** Previously on Dragon Ball Z! Gohan took a major step in life. He entered High School. Then on his first day he met Videl, a feisty raven haired teen girl, who in an unexpected twist of fate was discovered to be a Half-Saiyan just like him and what started out as an odd sort of rivalry quickly grew into a friendship which quickly blossomed into a romance. Then a day that should have been filled with fun and joyful reunions soon turned into a nightmare as the evil wizard Babidi unleashed a force of pure evil onto the world, Majin Buu but Gohan with the aid of Videl and the rest of the Z-Fighters succeeded in vanquishing the evil that was Majin Buu and once again brought peace to the universe. Two years have passed and now Gohan and Videl prepare to take the next big step in their lives...College all the while a new but familiar threat waits in the wings.

* * *

 _Son Residence_

* * *

On a cold fall day Gohan was saying fair well to his family.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Chi-Chi inquired

"Yes, Mom." Gohan replied.

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Deodorant?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Clean underwear?"

"Mom, I have everything covered. Don't worry."

"Of course I'm worried. My boy going off to college. He's all grown up and leaving me alone forever!"

"Mom, relax. The university's just in Satan City. I can visit you plenty of times."

"And ya still got me, mom." Goten chimed in.

"That I do." Chi-Chi replied as she rustled his hair. "Now where is your father. He said he'd be here to see you off."

And right on cue, the front door swung open with Goku standing in the doorway carrying an absurdly large fish over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, Chi-Chi. The sparring session with Vegeta ran longer than I thought. He also kept asking when you were going to stop by for another one on one. I think his exact words were 'Tell that half-breed boy of yours that we still have an unfinished business.'"

Gohan simply chuckled nervously.

"Then I saw this really nice tuna while flying back and I just had to catch it."

"It's alright, Dad." Gohan replied. "I'm just glad you could make it."

"So ya all set for the big day?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Bulma also wanted me to tell you to expect a big surprise when you get to the university.

"Wonder what that could mean?" Gohan wondered just before his watch started beeping loudly.

"Looks like it's time to go. I love you guys."

Gohan gave his parents and little brother a big group hug before heading out the door.

* * *

 _Satan House_

* * *

"Do you have enough notepads? Number two pencils? Toothbrush? Dental floss? Mouthwash? Dental hygiene is important ya know.

"Dad! Dad! Settle down." Videl replied as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're going to give yourself an aneurysm."

"I'm sorry sweet-pea. Today's just such a big day."

"I know I'm the one who should be nervous not you."

"And besides, dear, she's not even going to have to leave the city thanks to the new state of the art Satan University." Vidalia stated.

"I still can't believe the opened an entire university in your name."

"Well, I am a two-time savior of the world after all."

Videl and Vidalia looked at each other and then at Mr. Satan before letting out a good laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Dear."

"I'm surprised you're still here, Mom. I thought Vegeta asked you to spar with him and Goku today."

"No way. There's a Battle Ball game on today and I am not missing it. Oh, and of course I wanted to say goodbye to my daughter too."

"I love you too, Mom." Videl chuckled.

Suddenly the sound of a loud car horn honking was heard from outside.

"That must be, Erasa. Guess it's time to go."

Videl gave her parents one last big hug before she headed out the door, walked down entrance way and waited for the large gate to slowly open.

"Ah, screw this." Videl stated as she easily jumped over the 50-foot gate and landed in the passenger seat of Erasa's car.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Erasa stated, her eyes slightly

"Eh, just give it time."

"So, bestie, ready for our first day as bono fide college students?"

"It's bona fide, Erasa, and Yes I am."

"Eh, I'll probably be doing more flirting than studying anyway."

"I'm sitting right here you know." Sharpner spoke up from the back seat, his hair was now dyed a light brown.

"Relax, sweetie. A little flirting never heart nobody. You're still my man."

"Well, shall we get going?" Videl inquired.

"Pedal to metal!' Erasa exclaimed as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

 _Satan City University_

* * *

. _ **'Alright, if they haven't arrived yet, they should be here any minute now..."**_ Gohan thought as he flew high over the new Satan University, a state of the art university sporting an ultra-modern design and a campus big enough to fit a small town. Gohan landed near behind a bush close to the entrance arch making sure no one saw him as he didn't a bunch of attention brought to himself.

"Now where are they?" Gohan said out loud just before a shiny red convertible sports car came barreling past him.

"Yep...That's gotta be..."

The car stopped suddenly before backing up and stopping in front of Gohan.

"My neck!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Suck it up, ya baby." Erasa replied. "Hey there Mr. Hero, hop in. Actually, I think I'll let Videl take over the driving so you can sit next to her."

"Oh thank god..." Sharpner stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Sharpner, what's with the new look?"

"He was tired of people thinking we were related." Erasa replied.

"People kept giving me weird looks when I told them we were dating..."

"Hey, Gohan." Videl greeted.

"Hey, Videl." Gohan replied as got in the car and gave Videl a hug.

"Aw come on don't just hug her. Give her a big smooch."

Gohan gave Videl a quick peck on the cheek before Videl grabbed him and planted a big smooch on his lips causing Gohan to turn redder than a Vegeta after someone mocks his pride.

"Aw, he's so adorable when he's embarrassed." Erasa chirped

"I know right."

"Can we go now? There's a bed with my name on it."

* * *

 _Satan University Condo_

* * *

"It sure was nice of Bulma to pitch in for this place." Erasa stated as they entered the living area of the condo.

"Yeah, Brains, I thought I was going to after stay in a shitty dorm but now we get to stay in a freaking penthouse."

"It's even bigger than I thought it'd be." Videl stated as she began to look around the place.

There were three floors, plenty of living and kitchen space, a gym, which took up the majority of the third floor, and 8 bedrooms.

"Why so many bedrooms?" Videl wondered. "I thought it was just going to be the four of us?"

"Well, Bulma did mention something about a surprise."

Just as Gohan said that the main door to the condo opened up and in walked a young man, with shoulder length lavender hair (And yes his hair is lavender, not blue because it would make no damn sense for his hair to be inexplicably blue with no explanation, especially if the kid version of him still has lavender hair! Why the hell does nobody in the series question this! Why does Bulma say "Does he have blue hair?" like it's always been that color? This really shouldn't bug me that much but it does dammit! And yes I realize saying "inexplicably with no explanation" is very redundant but that's just how frustrating I find this!) wearing a longsleeved periwinkle jacket, dark grey jeans with a red belt, and pale green boots.

"Trunks?" Gohan declared as he saw not Kid Trunks but his counter part standing in the doorway.

"Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed as he walked in and gave his friend a hug.

"Trunks?" Erasa wondered. "That ain't Trunks. Trunks is still a kid."

"It's a long story, Erasa." Gohan replied. "But this is Trunks. He's just from the future."

"The future?"

"Like I said it's a long story. I'll explain everything later."

"I'm not even going to question it." Sharpner stated. "I'm still trying to process the whole Saiyan thing."

"Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Flashback – Age 787 – Capsule Corp_

* * *

"College in the past?"

"Yes, I've been talking to myself in the past and she said a new university just opened there. It's supposed to have great courses."

"Why can't I just go to college h...Wait, you were talking to yourself in the past, how?"

"Oh, I just invented a phone that can communicate with our alternate past timeline. Exactly eleven years in the past. It was nothing really."

"Right. Anyway, why can't I...Wait why exactly eleven?"

"Time is weird, Sweety."

"Well, I can't say you're wrong there but like I was saying why can't I got to college here?"

"Because of the damage caused by the Androids our school system is in shambles and I want you to have the best education possible."

"But what about the people? Who will be here to protect them?"

"Don't worry about that. Things have been peaceful for a while now and if something comes up I can always contact you in the past."

* * *

 _The present_

* * *

"And here I am."

"Well, it's good to see you, again. Hard to believe it's been seven years. It's been too long."

"Actually for me, it's only been a two but I agree it has been too long. You sure grew up. You're actually taller than me now. It's kind of weird though, you look nearly identical to how you looked in my time just maybe not as...stoic."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" A female voice rang out from behind Trunks.

"Oh sorry, Mai."

Trunks stepped to the side and in walked a woman with long straight black hair and ruby red lipstick. She was fairly tall standing barely shorter than Trunks and wore long a blue jacket with a yellow circle and red star on the right sleeve, slightly baggy yellow pants, black boots, and a green beanie.

"Everyone, this is my um friend, Mai."

"Nice to meet you all." Mai greeted.

"Well let me you both introduce to everyone." Gohan stated. "This is Sharpner, Erasa, and my girlfriend Videl.

"So you're the famous Gohan, huh." Mai stated. "Trunks has told me a lot about you and I must say you are way more handsome than I thought you'd be."

"And Gohan's told me a lot about you, Trunks." Videl stated. "You're quite the looker yourself."

Trunks and Gohan faces each turned redder than a sunburned Albino Namekian causing Videl and Mai to laugh.

"I think everyone here is going to get along great!" Erasa squealed.

"Okay so there's 6 people now but that still leaves two bedrooms unaccounted for." Gohan stated.

"Excuse me is this apartment number 749?" Another voice inquired

Everyone turned to see a Namekian, standing close to 7 feet tall, with a solid muscular build and strong jawline wearing a purple long-sleeved baggy deep v-neck tunic with matching pants tied together with a red sash, a white cloth ring around his neck and traditional Namekian boots.

"Good, I'm Gar. I call the room on the top left." The Namekian replied before heading straight into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I guess that makes seven."

"So that would leave one more."

And right on cue, the eighth person approached.

An average looking Joe with no interesting features to note.

"I'm Kannon Fotter but you can just call me Kan."

"And that's eight."

"We're like one big happy family!" Erasa squealed again.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

* * *

After everyone was settled in Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Mai, Erasa, Sharpner, and Kan decided to meet up on the roof.

Everyone sat around a crackling fire pit as they admired the beautiful starlit sky.

"The night sky is so beautiful!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you babe." Sharpner replied.

"Ah, you're so sweet."

"Any sweeter and I'm gonna barf." Trunks said jokingly while feigning a vomiting motion.

"So you're really from the future?" Erasa inquired to Trunks.

"Yes, I am."

"What's it like?" Sharpner inquired. "Is there like flying cars and instant food and stuff?"

"We have all of that now Sharpner." Gohan replied.

"Oh right."

"My world is still in a state of recovery after two deadly androids killed the Z-Warriors including my father. Gohan managed to survive but eventually, they got him too. Thousands of people perished at their hands before they were stopped..."

Everyone sat in silence as a somber feeling filled the air.

"Sooo Videl's a half-Saiyan like us." Gohan said to Trunks in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Oh really? How is that even possible? I thought My dad and yours were the only two full-blooded Saiyans left?"

"Well that's a bit of a long story but to give you an abridged version it turns out Videl's mom was a full-blooded Saiyan who had made her way to Earth as a kid, but that's not even the most interesting part. Guess who her father is."

"Who?"

"The one and only Mr. Satan." Videl replied.

"You mean that blowhard from the Cell games?"

"Yep." Gohan replied. "Though to most people, he's the champ and two-time savior of the world. How do you think the university and the city got their names."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"After I defeated Cell, Mr. Satan swooped in and took all the credit."

"And you just let him do it?" Mai inquired.

"Yeah. I was more than happy too."

"Figures. Even in my time, you were never one for fame and glory."

"And with the recent threat, Majin Buu."

"You defeated Majin Buu?" Trunks replied.

"You're familiar with him?"

"Yes. Shortly after I defeated, Cell. I was approached by the Supreme Kai and Kibito. I was able to take out Babidi and his minions before Majin Buu was released but you actually faced him and stopped him. I heard his strength was supposed to be monstrous, beyond belief."

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you. We all fought tooth and nail. Videl, her mother, your father and mine as well Krillin and the others. We all gave everything we had to stop him or them...The Majin Buu thing was pretty complicated.

"But in the end, it was Gohan that put Buu away for good." Videl stated.

"Wow, I can't imagine my dad working well with others."

"Well, Vegeta's changed a lot. He's not that selfish prideful warrior that's willing to get others killed to serve his own goals."

"Although he still has a lot of pride." Videl added.

"And he's still very much a warrior." Gohan replied. "But your father's a pretty good guy now. Although there was that hiccup when he was possessed by evil and killed half a stadium full of people."

"Yeah, that does sound like my fa...Wait, what?"

"Um never mind that." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head nervously. "But I think what truly set him on the path of good was seeing your death at the hands of Cell. You truly changed him Trunks."

"Wow, you guys are really into role-playing." Kan spoke up. "I like a bit of LARPING myself but you guys are really dedicated."

"Um, we're not..." Trunks began to reply.

"Just roll with it." Gohan interrupted.

"Anyway, Why don't you tell us about yourself, Mai?" Videl inquired.

"My stories not really interesting."

"Aw come on, I wanna know how ya met Trunks." Erasa pleaded.

"Okay well, that one's easy. We met a year ago which I guess would be six years from now in this timeline. I was working as a part-time security guard on a rebuilding sight for a property owned by Capsule Corp.

"A security guard? You don't strike me as the type." Videl replied.

"Don't let her looks fool you." Trunks replied. "Mai is pretty skilled in hand to hand combat and she's an ace with a rifle."

"Trunks was visiting the sight doing some inspection work for his mother when a gang decided to rob the place or maybe they were trying to make it their new headquarters. Not sure, I didn't really pay attention to their demands."

"You should have seen her. She took out nearly half the gang with her rifle before I even got a punch in."

"You were pretty impressive yourself. I've never seen anyone take out thugs with their bare hands like that. Not since Go...Go...Gooo on Trunks, why don't you tell them the rest."

"Sure. Shortly after making sure all the gang members were tied up. My mom arrived and after hearing what she did, offered her a job as head of security at Capsule Corp."

"And when Bulma decided to send Trunks off to College she asked if I would like to go along. So I took her up on the offer."

"Ah, that sounds so romantic." Erasa squealed.

"Romantic!?" Mai and Trunks both exclaimed. "Not we're not. I mean she's/he's not. Look we're just friends."

Both Mai and Trunks' faces turned a shade of red rivaling that of a red dwarf.

"Ah, they're in denial. That's so cute." Videl teased.

"We're not!"

A devilish smile formed on Erasa's face. She knew exactly what her mission was going to be, playing matchmaker.

"So anyway what's up with that Gar guy?" Trunks wondered desperately trying to change the subject.

"I knocked on his door and asked if he'd like to join us." Gohan replied. "He just said maybe but I guess he decided against."

"Alright, I guess we should turn in for the night. It's starting to get pretty late and we got class orientations tomorrow." Videl stated.

"You're right." Gohan replied. "But first I almost forgot about you, Kan. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Alright. Well, I was born and raised in a small suburb in East City. I married my high school sweetheart the day we graduated. She would have been with me here at college but we found out she was pregnant that same day. We're expecting twins."

"Congrats man." Sharpner replied.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I think it's about time to call it a night." Gohan stated.

Everyone night in agreement before heading inside. Everyone said goodnight before heading to their individual rooms however when they opened their doors they were all soaked by buckets of ice-cold water that had been placed on each of their doorways.

"Someone's dead meat!" Sharpner exclaimed.

Gar's door suddenly burst opened as he broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I can't believe that worked. Sometimes you just can't beat the classics. Hahahahahahahahah..."

Gar's laughter stopped abruptly as everyone glared daggers at him but their glares and frowns quickly turned to smiles as Gohan said

"Good one."

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

The first day of college is officially over. Having met new and familiar faces Gohan and Videl look forward to their lives at Satan University. What sort of high jinx and shenanigans lie in store for them and their friends? Find out next time on Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Azure's Revenge. Like I said in the prologue the first so many chapters, most likely about 10 or so, are going to be pretty peaceful. Focusing on the college life and such, maybe even have some more Saiyaman adventures like. Going back to the Not Alone roots. I intend for Azure's revenge to be even longer than Majin Unleashed and Not Alone combined. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	3. Orientation

Chapter two electric boogaloo! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Orientation**

* * *

 _Satan City University Condo_

* * *

"Rise and shine people!" Erasa chirped as she went around to everyone's room while banging on a pot.

"Erasa, come on we don't have to be up for at least another hour."

"I know but the fridge is stocked with so many fresh ingredients I decided to make everyone a nice breakfast."

"...You made breakfast." Videl gulped.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

A ten-year-old Videl sat at a dinner table at Erasa's house as the Erasa set a plate of what possibly appeared to be some sort of lasagna on it.

"Alrighty eat up." Erasa stated with a gleam in her eyes.

"Um...alright." Videl replied hesitantly as she brought a forkful of 'food' to her mouth.

The emotions Videl felt, as what appeared to be lasagna slid down her throat, were hard to describe but if one were to take a guess they were a mixture of disgust, fear, panic, and oddly enough calmness. While the dish appeared to resemble lasagna it tasted more like a mixture of pixie stix, ham, and raw sewage. Perhaps, the sense of calmness Videl felt was her readiness to accept death rather than take another bite of whatever the hell entered her body.

"So do you like it?"

"...Y...yeah..." Videl lied before subsequently passing out.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

"Videl. Videl, are you alright?" A slightly worried Gohan asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Videl snapped out her thoughts realizing she was now sitting at the breakfast table with everyone even Gar, who simply had a tall glass of water in front of him.

"Sorry..." Videl replied.

"What's the matter?" Sharpner inquired. "You looked like you saw a ghost if that ghost was also on fire."

"It's nothing..." Videl replied with a slight shudder.

A look of shock came over Videl as she laid eyes on the full spread of breakfast food ranging from Bacon, eggs, and ham to salmon, rice, miso soup and more that was in front of her. To her surprise, it all actually looked...

"Good."

"What was that?" Erasa inquired.

"The food looks good." Videl replied trying to hide her surprise.

"Thank you." Erasa cheerfully replied. "Now eat up."

Everyone quickly made a plate and proceeded to chow down. Videl, however, was still a bit hesitant but choked down her fears as she ate a bite of salmon. Videl's eyes lit up as the tender flaky salmon fell apart in her mouth releasing a burst of incredible flavor.

 _ **'Did Erasa really make this?'**_ Videl thought. "Erasa this is incredible."

"A lot better than when we were kids, right."

"Well, I..."

"No need to be nice. I know my cooking was bad."

 _ **'Bad might be an understatement.'**_

"I've been practicing a lot lately. Took a lot of trial and error but I think I finally got the hang of this whole cooking thing. Sharpner's been helping by trying everything I made."

Sharpner let out a slight shudder at the thought of all the 'errors'.

"Now what are those two up to?" Videl wondered as Gohan and Trunks glared at each other their plates pilled with various breakfast foods.

Gohan and Trunks gave each other a nod before chowing down furiously on their food.

"Ah dang it! Even in this timeline, I can't beat you!" Trunks exclaimed after Gohan finished his food by several bites.

"Ah, that was delicious." Gohan stated as he patted his belly.

"Why aren't you eating anything, Gar?" Erasa inquired.

"Namekians only need water to survive." Gar replied.

"So you're kinda like the opposite of a Saiyan." Erasa joked.

"So why don't you tell us a little about yourself, green dude." Sharpner replied.

"Call me green dude again and you'll be a black and blue dude."

"Alright, note taken..."

"But I guess I could tell a few things. I was told I needed to 'Open up' more once I got here. I'm here as a part of a foreign exchange program with New Namek that Bulma helped set up."

"Foreign exchange, huh." Gohan replied. "So who was sent to New Namek?"

* * *

 _New Namek_

* * *

"Ah, the rustic life. I've always wanted to experience this." Dr. Briefs stated with his bluish-gray mustache brimming with sweat as he helped some Namekians till the soil.

 **Ding**

"Cookies are done!" The buxom blonde Mrs. Briefs exclaimed as she held a large tray full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Honey, I don't think they eat food."

"Aw phooey, and here I went through all this trouble."

"How did you even make those anyway? There aren't even any ovens on this planet."

"You know. I'm not really sure..."

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

"Well, I hope they have a fun time there." Gohan stated.

"I know I didn't." Gar replied.

"You didn't like Namek?" Sharpner inquired.

"Oh no I loved it." Gar replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "We had so much to do up their from tilling the soil to watching out for potential threats to growing plants to watching out for potential threats. Oh yeah, it was loads of fun and not at all boring as shit."

"So you like pranks right?" Mai inquired.

"Love em. Pulling pranks was the only thing that kept me from losing my mind due to sheer boredom."

"So we have two classes today and two classes tomorrow right?" Sharpner inquired.

"Yeah." Erasa replied.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me what all classes do you have for the semester?" Trunks inquired as he looked up his class schedule on his Satan University issued tablet.

Everyone looked up their schedules and compared them.

"Looks we all have a lot of the same classes." Mai stated.

"Gohan and I managed to get all the same classes." Videl stated.

"So what are your guy's majors?" Trunks inquired.

"Haven't decided yet." Gohan replied.

"Me either." Videl replied. "We're gonna give it some time to think it over."

"Smart. Don't want to rush into things." Trunks replied. "Mai and I are doing the same."

"I'm majoring in T.V journalism." Erasa stated.

"I'm not really concerned about a major. I'm here on a sports scholarship." Sharpner stated as he 'casually' flexed his arms. "I'm looking to play pro ball. Taitans all the way baby."

"What about you, Gar?" Videl inquired.

"I'm majoring in business."

"Business, really?" Gohan replied.

"Yeah. Noneya business."

Suddenly everyone's tablets started beeping.

"Guess we better to class." Gohan stated.

"Oh wait almost forgot about you, Kan." Mai stated. "What's your major?"

"I have a dual major in architecture and electrical engineering." Kan replied.

"Well let's get going." Trunks stated.

* * *

 _World History 101_

* * *

Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Mai, Gar, Erasa, Sharpner, and Kan found seats next to each other in the medium-sized classroom.

"Ah, perfect seats." Sharpner stated. "Not too far from the bottom but not too far from the top so it looks like we're actually trying to learn."

"Some of us are actually trying to learn, Sharpner." Videl replied.

"I wonder what our teacher's going to look like?" Erasa wondered. "I hope he's cute."

"Anyone know his name?" Mai inquired.

"No. His name wasn't on the schedule." Trunks replied.

"It's almost as if it was purposely left off for some sort of surprise reveal." Erasa replied.

"Don't be silly Erasa." Videl replied. "That kind of thing only happens in things like books and movies."

As soon as Videl finished her sentence the teacher walked in. He had curly grey hair with a large bushy gray mustache. He sported circular spectacles and wore a brown plaid shirt, with a matching tie, and waist-high khakis, with brown suspenders.

"Mr. Curry!?" Gohan exclaimed but quickly covered his mouth as people began to stare.

"Ah, Mr. Son. It's good to see you again." Mr. Curry replied as he stood behind his podium.

"And you too Miss Satan. And you as well Mr. Sharpner and Miss Erasa and the ones I don't quite recognize must be Mr. Mirai Briefs, Miss Mai, Mr. Gar. And Mr. Kanon Fotter. "

"You guys know him?" Trunks wondered.

"Yeah. He was our teacher at Orange Star High." Gohan replied. "He's also...Well, I'll probably go into that detail after class."

"Wait, did he just call you Mirai?" Videl wondered.

"Yeah, It's the name I enrolled under." Trunks replied. "Mom and I figured things could a little confusing with there being two Trunks around. So just refer to me by that name from now on. In public at least. You can still call me Trunks in private."

"If I may have your attention now class." Mr. Curry stated. "Since today is orientation. Meaning all classes are shortened. We're going to take things nice and slow. Now I want you to take out your tablets and open your virtual book to chapter four hundred and twenty and write me a five thousand chapter essay on the fall of the West Zing Dynasty."

Everyone's eyes lit up with panic as they quickly took out their tablets and rushed to find the page.

"I kid." Mr. Curry stated much to everyone's delight as everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. "Just a bit of teacher humor. You have the rest of the class to talk amongst yourselves."

"Good one, Mr. Curry." Videl replied.

"So we all have our athletic class coming up next right?" Videl inquired.

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"I thought we didn't have to worry about athletic stuff after high school." Erasa moped.

"Nope. Satan University requires you to take at least one athletic course per year." Gohan replied.

"Well, at least they count cheerleading as an athletic activity." Erasa bubbly replied.

"So Brains, Videl, and me are all joining the Baseball team. Erasa's joining the cheerleading squad. Trunks is taking Kendo, Mai's taking target shooting, and Gar's taking up Golf. Oh, and what are you doing again, Kan?"

"Water Polo."

"Right."

"I'm gonna petition the school board to let us cheer at baseball games. I gotta cheer my sweetie on." Erasa stated. I don't know why you didn't join the cheerleading squad with me."

"Like I'd be caught dead in a skirt." Videl replied.

"I'm right there with ya." Mai stated.

Before they knew time had flown by as the bell rang signifying the end of class. Everyone left the room except for Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Mai, Gar, Erasa, and Sharpner as they approached Mr. Curry.

"Hello, Kibito." Gohan greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Greetings, Mr. Son. I found I quite like teaching so I decided to take a position here."

"Kibito? You mean he's..."

"Yeah, Trunks. Mr. Curry is Kibito."

"I don't believe we've met Mr. Briefs."

"Not in this time no, but we've met in my timeline."

"Ah, I see. I urge caution with time travel Mr. Briefs. There are those in certain positions of power who frown upon that sort of thing. So try not to make a habit of it."

"Noted." Trunks replied.

"You all best be on your way now. Don't want to be late."

"Right." Gohan replied. "It was good seeing you again."

"Likewise. And I expect to see you bright in early for the next class."

"Got it."

* * *

 _Satan_ _University Baseball Stadium_

* * *

"Wow, this place is nicer than the Taitans pro stadium." Sharpner stated as he, Gohan, and Videl entered the large thirty thousand seat retractable roof stadium with cushioned heated, a holographic ceiling that projected a clear sunny sky combined with state of the art heating and air so it looked and felt like a nice spring day inside.

"I heard we have a field manager."

"Of course there's a new coach, Brains. It's a brand new school."

"No, Sharpner, I meant different from the one we were supposed to have."

"Yeah, that's right." Videl added. "Coach T had been offered the position. He was even there during the pre-semester tryouts but a bigger name was interested in the position."

"Who?" Sharpner inquired.

"Hey over here!" A familiar voice rang out

Off in the distance at the dugout, a man stood next to the rest of the baseball team wearing the Satan City University's baseball uniform. The man had his baseball cap tilted downward slightly obscuring his face except for a very recognizable x shaped scar on the lower left side of his face.

"Wait a minute...Yamcha?" Gohan stated as they got closer to him."

"The scars gave it away didn't it?" Yamcha replied as he tilted his hat up.

"Oh my god, Yamcha!" Sharpner squealed much to everyone's surprise. "I am your biggest fan. I've followed your career since your first game. I even your rookie card I keep it with me at all times. Can you sign it!?"

"Um sure..." Yamcha replied as Sharpner handed him the card.

"I think someone has a man crush." Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan whispered back.

"Here you go." Yamcha stated as he handed back the autographed card.

"Sweet."

"So Gohan, It's been awhile."

"Yeah haven't seen you since Bulma's party a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, baseball's had me pretty busy but I decided to enjoy a bit of retirement and take the coaching job here. It doesn't hurt that they actually pay me better too. It's good to see you again. You too, Videl."

"Same here." Videl replied.

"Well, why don't you three go change and meet me back here."

"Got it." Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner replied.

Locker Room

"Alright, Gohan you can look all you want but if I even catch one glance from you Sharpner."

"Yeah yeah I got it. So Brains, why didn't you tell me you know Yamcha?" Sharpner inquired as they changed into their uniforms.

"I never really thought to bring it up."

"He's the whole reason why I want to become a pro. How do you know him anyway?"

"He's a longtime family friend. He and my father used to train and travel together."

"You need to introduce me to your father someday. I'd like to pick his brain about fighting tips and maybe a few stories about Yamcha."

"Okay, Sharpner you're starting to worry me a bit."

"Why?"

"Hey, guys." Gar stated as he opened the doors to the locker room get an eyeful Videl was not currently wearing a top leaving her light blue bra exposed.

"Ah!" Videl exclaimed before she putting her hands in front of her face with her fingers spread apart and shouting "Solar flare!"

"Oh god, it's like seeing Lord Guru getting a sponge bath!" Gar exclaimed as he clenched his head in pain.

"Sorry!" Videl exclaimed.

After everything settled down and Gar's searing eye pain ceased everyone continued changing along with Gar.

"So what are doing here, Gar?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah, what happened to golf?" Sharpner also asked.

"It took five minutes before I was ready to chew my own arms off. So I came here to see if I could get a late tryout and the coach took one look at me and said I was on the team."

"Well, it's great to have you with us." Gohan replied.

Baseball field

"Alright people!" A short balding barrel-chested man exclaimed before blowing a whistle. "As some of you already know I am coach T! I am your bench coach! Now please give your full attention to your manager Yamcha!"

"Thank you. Coach T." Yamcha replied. "I think that was a little unnecessary but thank you anyway. As Coach T said I am your manager. A lot of you probably recognize me as the Five-time MVP. Three-time all-star. rookie of the year, Taitans player Yamcha but please try not to think of me as a superstar athlete. Just think of me as your simply your manager."

'Humble as always, Yamcha.' Gohan thought.

"Now" Yamcha continued. "I want us to get in a lot of practice before the spring season starts but since our time is shortened today practice will be light. I just want to see what everyone has to offer but first I'd like to talk with Gohan, Videl, and Gar."

"So what's up?" Gohan inquired.

"Listen you guys try not to show off too much, alright."

"Trust us we know how to play it just right." Videl replied.

"Also Gar you do know how to play baseball right?"

"Not a clue."

"Alright well, I'll just make you an outfielder for now. That shouldn't be too hard. If you see the ball coming towards you catch it with your mitt and throw it to either the closest base to the runner or the teammate closest to you."

"Alright everyone, take your positions!" Coach T exclaimed.

First up to bat was Videl while random team member number one pitched. The pitcher threw a basic fastball while Videl swung and missed.

"Strike one!" The umpire exclaimed.

"Everybody gets one." Videl stated with a smirk.

The pitcher threw another fastball which Videl easily hit sending the ball up and away. What appeared to be an easy home run, however, was caught by Gar who leaped several feet into the air. Everyone except Gohan, Yamcha, Sharpner, and Videl, who was currently rounding the bases, jaws dropped as Gar hovered in the air for a brief moment before throwing the ball towards third base and quickly dropping down to the ground. Videl was running at a decent pace. Fast enough to outrun a standard throw but not so fast as to freaking everyone the hell out but as Gar's ball jettisoned towards third base Videl had to up her speed still being careful not to run faster than the eye could keep up. Videl and the ball both neared the base. Videl increased her speed a fraction more just before touching her foot to the plate as the ball entered the mitt of the third basemen.

"Safe!" The third base umpire exclaimed.

Random teammate number three stepped up to the plate as random teammate number one continued to pitch.

"Strike one!" The umpire exclaimed as RTM one's curveball whizzed passed RTM two.

"Strike two!"

RTM two managed to hit the ball on the third pitch making it to first base and allowing Videl to reach home plate.

"Alright time for a real pro to step up to the plate." Sharpner declared.

"Alright changers pitchers." Yamcha stated. "Gohan, I want to see what you got."

"Alright." Gohan replied.

"Ah man..." Sharpner pouted as Gohan stepped up to pitch.

"Strike one!"

"Strike two!"

"Strike three! You're out!"

Like Gohan's pitches, the rest of practice flew by in no time. Everyone changed back into their normal attire and called it a day.

"Alright everyone performed great." Yamcha stated. "Gohan, I'd like to have a quick word with you."

"What is it Yamcha?"

"Gohan, how are you not the starting pitcher? You could be pitching no-hitters easily."

"Didn't want to make it too unfair for the other team." Gohan replied.

"Ah come on that's nonsense man. You're a freaking ace. You're starting pitcher from now on no objections."

"If you say so."

"Now for you Gar."

"What about me?" Gar replied with a glare.

"Just um try to tone it down a bit." Yamcha replied in a slightly timid tone. "People aren't really used to things like flying."

"Wait flying freaks people out on Earth? Isn't the king of your planet a talking blue dog-man?"

"I don't see your point."

Satan University Campus Park

"That was fun." Videl said to Gohan, Sharpner, and Gar as they walked under the autumn colored trees of the quite spacious park.

"Yeah." Gohan replied. "It's too bad we didn't get to go against each other. I would have loved to see the look on your face when I struck you out."

"You wish."

"Hey, over here!" Trunks exclaimed as he, Mai, Erasa, and Kan sat on a large blanket underneath a nearby tree.

"Hey, Trunks." Gohan greeted. "Oh sorry. I mean Mirai."

"You guys picked a great spot." Videl stated as they sat down.

"Yeah, tried to pick a place that was relatively isolated."

"Alright, you guys know what time it is?" Videl inquired.

"Lunchtime!" Everyone but Gar exclaimed.

Mai, Sharpner, Erasa, and Kan each talk out a boxed lunch while Gohan, Videl, and Trunks each clicked a small capsule and tossed them on the ground each releasing a small mound of various types of food.

"Alright rematch time." Trunks declared.

"You're on." Gohan replied.

"Wait, I want in on this." Videl stated.

"Alright sure." Gohan replied.

"I'll do the officiating!" Erasa exclaimed. "Actually on second thought, Mai, would you like to do the honors?"

"Why not." Mai replied. "On your marks...get set...Go!"

Gohan, Trunks, and Videl were neck as they scarfed down their piles of lunch until...

"Winner by half a sandwich, Videl!" Mai exclaimed as Videl finished just before Gohan followed by Trunks.

"I lost it!?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I won!" Videl exclaimed.

"Man, you sure can eat." Trunks stated.

"So who's the only one who can beat you in an eating competition?" Videl mockingly inquired to Gohan.

"So how'd your guys day go?" Sharpner inquired to Mai, Trunks, Erasa, and Kan.

* * *

Indoor shooting range

* * *

Mai pretended to blow smoke off her rifle as everyone stared with a slightly puzzled look at her target which had only one hole in it.

"You only hit the target once?" A fellow shooter inquired.

"Nope." Mai replied.

In fact, she had hit it every time in the exact same spot.

* * *

Kendo Room

* * *

"Point, Mirai!" The official exclaimed. "Point Mirai! Winner once again Mirai, Briefs!"

"Anyone else? I'll promise I'll go a little easier on you this time."

* * *

Satan University Battleball Stadium

* * *

"Ready girls!?" Erasa exclaimed. "Shake your things!"

Erasa and the rest of the cheerleading squad proceeded to perform an intricately choreographed dance number filled with flipped, handstands, the cheerleader pyramid thing all topped off with pyrotechnics.

* * *

Water Polo

* * *

Kan played water Polo.

Satan University Park

"How bout we had home?" Erasa inquired. "I got a craving for a homemade smoothie."

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

"Attention students." A voice rang out from a loudspeaker. "Registration is now open for the upcoming Satan University Martial Arts Tournament. Those who wish to register please make their way to the central building now."

"We never did get to have that champ's son vs champ's daughter fight did we?" Videl inquired to Gohan with a playful smile.

"No, we did not." Gohan replied with a similar smile.

* * *

Narrator

* * *

Besides their regular classes Gohan, Videl, and their friends now have something new to look forward to, The Satan University Martial Arts Tournament. Preparations and more await next time on Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Azure's Revenge. I realized I never actually described what Kibito's Mr. Curry form looked like in Not Alone so I described it here. I may go back and put his character description into Not Alone as later on as I plan to eventually update Not Alone correct a lot of the errors as well as some in Majin Unleashed but anyway if you liked it make sure to follow. If you're loving it make sure to fav. Please let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	4. Familiarity

Eminem ain't the only one that can drop shit unannounced! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Familiarity**

* * *

 _Satan University Condo_

* * *

"One month till the tournament. I can't wait!" Videl exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch."

"Kan, Mai, and I will be cheering you, Gohan, Mirai, Gar, and Sharpner on from the stands.

"How come you didn't register for the tournament Mai? Videl inquired. "You're a pretty adept fighter right?"

"Yeah I can hold my own but I'm not really the fighting type." Mai replied. "I prefer a rifle to hand to hand and besides with all of you entering what chance do I really have?"

"I just hope I don't have to go against any of them in the first round." Sharpner stated. "I want at least one good fight before I get my ass handed to me on a silver platter."

"We'll try to go easy on you." Gohan joked.

"Yeah, we'll just your ass to you on a bronze platter." Videl quipped.

"Oh, how very kind of you."

"I'm not holding back." Gar said sternly. "If Sharpner goes against me he'll be eating out a straw for the rest of the semester."

Sharpner gulped as Gar stared intensely into his eyes before letting out a "Boo!" causing Sharpner to let out a loud yelp.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm just messing with you. I'll go easy on you. I'll let you walk away with just one broken bone."

"Funny..."

"Just three more classes tomorrow." Trunks stated.

"Yeah, then we have the rest of the day to start training." Videl replied.

"You're really excited for this tournament huh." Trunks replied.

"Yeah. Gohan and I never got a chance to face each other at the last tournament due to all having caused by Babidi and Majin Buu. You better not go easy on me either."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gohan chuckled with a slight nervousness behind it.

"I hate to break it to you, but you may not even get a chance to fight Gohan if you face me first." Trunks bragged.

"Is that so?" Videl replied

"I hate to break it all of you but I'm winning this thing." Gar declared.

"And what makes you so confident?" Videl replied.

"I'm the strongest fighter on Namek. You could even say I'm a bit of a Super Namekian."

Gohan let out a slight snicker upon hearing Gar's words.

"You got something to say?"

"Oh, nothing. I just know someone who would probably argue that fact."

"Hey, since we have the rest of the day to ourselves why don't we go down to the workout room." Videl suggested.

"Yeah, a light work out sounds good." Trunks replied

"Yeah nice and light. We've got the rest of orientation tomorrow so we don't want to overdo it." Gohan replied.

 _1 hour later_

"You...guys...are...insane!" An out of breath Sharpner exclaimed as he crawled out of the workout room.

"We told you to go at your own pace but you just had to try and keep up with us." Videl stated.

"That was a good workout but the treadmill doesn't get up to the speed I'd like it to." Gar stated. "Anyone up for heading to the track?"

"Yeah, I'm down." Trunks replied. "I'll see if Mai wants to join us. She's usually up for a nice jog. How about you Sharpner?"

"...Can't feel face...or legs."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'll have to pass." Videl replied. "My mom asked me to meet up with her after classes were over. Gohan too."

"Oh, there was this place close by the campus called Swizzy's I was wanting to check out. How about we all meet up there later?

"Sure." Trunks replied. "See you guys later."

"Have a good one." Gohan replied.

* * *

 _Satan City Police Department_

* * *

"So why did your mom ask you to meet her here?" Gohan inquired as they approached the police station.

"Not sure. Something about getting back into the swing of things."

"FREEZE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" A low toned voice suddenly rang out from behind Gohan and Videl.

Gohan held down the urge to nearly jump out of his skin as the voice said: "Both of you turn around slowly with your hands up."

"Listen officer there must be some kind of mistake." Videl replied.

"Are you resisting arrest!?"

"No..." Gohan replied as he and Videl did as they were told and turned around slowly with their hands in the air to see Vidalia standing in front of them wearing a Satan City Police Department uniform.

"Mom!?"

"Gotcha." Vidalia replied by speaking with her normal tone of voice. "You're both under arrest for being a buncha scaredy cats."

"Mom, Did you...?"

"Rejoin the police force. You bet. Even got my original uniform too. Can you believe the thing still fits?"

"Why? I thought you were retired?" Videl replied.

"Coming down with the heart virus cut my career relatively short and besides I was dead for over 10 years. I've been retired long enough."

"Well if it's what you want then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Aren't people going to question the fact that you were supposed to be dead for over a decade?" Gohan inquired.

"Oh yeah, I've got a cover story for that. I went deep undercover to take down an underworld crime boss. The only ones who knew about it where my family and the chief of police."

"You got the chief to go along with that?" Videl replied.

"Yeah, it was easy. After a talk from, Marky and a generous one hundred thousand Zeni donation to the police pension fund he was willing to go along with whatever we told him."

"Hey wait up!" A familiar voice rang out from behind Gohan and Videl.

Gohan and Videl turned around to see Krillin, also in a police uniform and now sporting a shorter haircut, running towards them hastily adjusting his badge.

"Is that..." Videl began to say.

"Krillin?" Gohan finished.

"Vidalia, I told you to hold up. I...Oh hey, guys. What's up?"

"Since when were you a cop, Krillin?" Gohan inquired.

"Since today. It's my first day on the force. Vidalia, I told you to wait a minute."

"You snooze you lose, rookie."

"So wait, mom, is Krillin your partner?"

"Yep. After I heard Krillin was joining the police force I pulled some strings to get him assigned here. Figured it'd be nice to have a familiar face to show him the ropes."

"I appreciate that."

"No, problem."

"I have to say, I never pictured you being a cop, Krillin." Gohan stated.

"I didn't really picture it myself at first either." Krillin replied. "Apparently crime's been and the rise as of late and the force was looking for new recruits, and when you think about it I've been helping protect people for quite some time so this feels kind of natural."

"Krillin and I were just about to go out on patrol."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later mom. Oh, by the way, there's a tournament coming up at the university and Gohan and I are going to compete."

"That's great. Kick his ass, sweetie."

"Plan on it." Videl replied before she and Gohan headed back towards the university.

On the way back to their condo Gohan appeared deep in thought.

"Something on your mind, Gohan?"

"It's nothing just wondering about something. It's nothing really."

"If you say so."

* * *

 _Ranchi's_

* * *

"I guess this is the place." Gohan stated as he and Videl approached a rather plain and relatively small building with a neon sign above the door that simply read Ranchi's

"I guess so." Videl replied. "Not really much to look at."

Videl's expression changed from one disappointment to one of surprise as they entered Ranchi's.

The interior was much larger than the outside let on and had a sort of 1960sesque design with flowers and abstract designs of vibrant yellows, greens, and blues on walls and a peach and black checkerboard floor.

Videl didn't say a word but Gohan could tell by the expression on her face that her feeling of the place being 'Not really much to look at' was the complete opposite.

"Over here!" Trunks' voice suddenly rang out.

Videl and Gohan looked to see Trunks sitting with Mai, Gar, Sharpner, Erasa, and Kan sitting in a large booth in the far back corner.

"Hey, guys." Gohan greeted as he and Videl sat down.

"How was your time at the track?" Videl inquired.

"It was nice." Trunks replied.

"Kan and I had a nice jog." Erasa stated.

"Sharpner even make his way out there." Mai added.

"Of course he took one step off the line before falling on his face." Gar chided.

Sharpner simply sat with his head against his hand looking like he could barely pry it away even if he tried.

"So who had the best time?" Videl inquired.

"Me." Gar replied with great pride.

"That's only because we were all holding back." Trunks replied.

"Make all the excuses you want."

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." Gohan chuckled.

"So what did your mom want to talk about?" Erasa inquired.

"She decided rejoined the police force."

"Oh wow." Erasa squealed. "Tell her I said you go, girl!"

"I'll be sure to."

"You'll never guess who her partner is." Gohan said to Trunks.

"Who?"

"Krillin."

"No way."

"Way."

"How's he been? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to any of the gang since I arrived."

"He's doing great he's got hair, a kid, and married 18." Gohan said the last part under his breath.

"What was that last part?"

"He has a kid."

"And?"

"Aaaand he's married to...Android 18..."

"He's what!?"

Everyone came close to jumping out of their chairs after hearing Trunks shout with the exception of Sharpner who didn't budge an inch although he did wince ever so slightly.

"He married Android 18 and had a kid with her." Gohan replied a bit sheepishly.

"Why!? How!?"

"Listen Trunks, 17 and 18 aren't the bloodthirsty killers that they were in your timeline. 18's actually pretty nice once you get to know her and 17...Well, no one's really had a lot of contact with 17. Although, I think I heard Krillin mention something about him being a park ranger once."

"I..."

Trunks had a hard time picturing either android as 'nice' let alone someone he could get along with. He wasn't sure how he would react if he saw either of them face to face.

"So about Krillin having hair. Crazy right?" Gohan said nervously trying to divert Trunks' attention away from the androids.

"Uh yeah. So he's not naturally bald?" Trunks replied deciding not to focus on any ill feelings.

"Nope. According to him he just kept it 'well waxed.' "

"You don't say."

As the group continued to converse a fairly busty and shapely waitress with deep blue eyes and matching hair accentuated with a red ribbon wearing a tight, lowcut light green, midriff exposing, tank top, red boots, and a pink frilly apron that covered her purple short shorts, approached them.

If Sharpner's jaw could drop, it would have sunk straight to the floor.

"Welcome to Ranchi's. How is everyone doing today?" The waitress inquired as she handed everyone a menu.

"Fine, thank you."

"Say, have we met before?" The waitress asked Gohan.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, maybe it's just my imagination then."

"The prices here are pretty good." Videl declared as she read the menu.

"Thank you. We here at Ranchi's provide quality meals at affordable prices so everyone can taste our tasty food. Now, what would you like to have to...Oh, shoot."

"What's the matter?" Videl inquired.

"I must've dropped my notepad somewhere. But where could I have...Oh well, I'll just have to remember it all."

The waitress, while having a sweet and pleasant personality, didn't really seem to present an air of someone who could memorize one order let alone eight.

"Are you sure about that?" Trunks replied slightly worried.

"Oh, sure my mind is a like a steel trap. I never forget anything. Well except my notepad, my keys, my lunch, introducing myself, my motorcycle capsule, my shirt that one time, my..."

"We get it..." Mai interrupted.

"Oh but I never forget information. So order away."

Everyone placed their orders Videl, Gohan, and Trunks were careful not to order an absurd amount but still enough to keep their stomachs satisfied. Which was still enough to make the average Joe do a double take. Mai, Kan, Erasa, who take the time to order for Sharpner. Each ordered an appetizer, an entree, decided to share an extra large banana split boat while Gar decided to in his own words "Splurge." By ordering three large iced-ts.

"Alrighty. I'll go put those orders in."

"This place sure is something." Videl stated.

"I know." Mai replied. "It's not really my style but I don't hate it."

"I don't either. I mean you gotta admire its uniqueness."

The waitress stopped suddenly before quickly turning around.

"Ooh, do you really like my designs?"

"Your designs?" Videl replied.

"Yeah, I designed the place myself. Well, except for the outside."

"Yeah right." Gar replied.

"Of course I designed it. It's my place after all."

"Your place!?" Everyone replied.

"Yeah. I own Ranchi's."

"Wait if you own the diner then why are you taking our orders?" Gar inquired.

"I like chatting with the customers." The waitress cheerfully replied before turning around but as she did she knocked over a pepper shaker that had been placed on the edge of the table. "Oh no..."

The pepper shaker hit the floor causing a tiny cloud of pepper to rise up into the air which traveled directly up the waitress's nose.

"Ah...ah...achoo!"

The waitress let out a massive sneeze and as she did her hair thinned out slightly turned golden blond while her eyes turned a vibrant green.

Everyone sat stunned silence at the waitress's sudden transformation.

"Ah dammit! That clumsy nitwit!" The waitress suddenly exclaimed in a different tone of voice that was less sweet and bubbly and a bit more course.

The waitress quickly spun around and gave everyone a death glare causing even Gar to tremble.

"What are you all lookin at!?" The now blonde waitress exclaimed.

"Uh, nothing...mam." Gohan gulped.

"Mam!? Mams for old ladies. Do I look like an old lady to you!?"

"No...um..."

"The name's Launch."

"Um..." Trunks attempted to say

"Um, what!?"

"N...nothing."

No one was really sure what to say. So silence seemed like the best option at the moment.

"Whatever. I'll get ya orders to the back."

"Wait do you know our orders?" Mai wondered.

"Yeah got it all up here." Launch replied before walking into the back.

 _ **'Have I heard that name before...'**_ Gohan thought to himself.

The thought was fleeting as the smell of delicious food began to fill the air. It wasn't long before the thought of chowing down was the only thing on Gohan's mind. The smell of the food was enough to even make the worn out Sharpner sat at attention.

It wasn't very long before the appetizers came which, after they were by devoured everyone, were shortly followed by the entrees, and finally the desserts.

"So ya liked the food?" Launch asked everyone after they were finished with their meals.

"Oh man that was great." a satisfied Gohan stated.

"Yeah, I couldn't drink another drop." Gar replied after drinking his last sip of tea.

"I wasn't going to go for the octopus tart at first but I'm glad I did." Mai stated.

"The whitefish was pretty good too." Kan replied.

"So ya liked the food?" Launch asked everyone.

"Definitely." Videl replied.

"My compliments to the chef.

"Good. I'll tell him ya loved it..."

Gohan felt a sudden chill run down his spine as Launch began to stare intensely at him.

"Say don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No...I um don't think so. The other um you asked the same question."

"You sure about that? What's your name?"

"Gohan."

"Gohan, huh..."

After a few moments of thought, a look of realization appeared on Launches face.

"Hey, you related to Goku?"

"He's my father."

"You don't say."

"You know my dad?"

"Oh yeah. Me and your pops go way back. He was a good kid. Haven't seen him in years though. Hows he been?

"Well he was dead for a while but he's alive now. Spends a lot of his time training."

"Yeah, that sounds like Goku alright."

"You know I think I heard Master Roshi mention you once before."

"That perverted old bastard's still alive."

"Yeah and still as perverted as ever."

Launch and Gohan both let out a slight chuckle at that.

"I like you kid. I can tell you gotta good heart like your father. I'll tell you what your orders on me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that really."

"Nuh uh. I ain't takin no for an answer."

"But I..."

Launch shot Gohan another death glare causing him to instantly give up.

"Thought so. Tell your pops I said high and if you happen to run into Tien tell him I'm lookin for him."

"Will do."

"Can we um get a bit more food to go." Mai asked lightly blushing.

"Sure I'll have the chef whip ya up a few things."

* * *

 _Satan University Condo._

* * *

Everyone entered the living room ready to wind down for the day with Sharpner heading straight for his room.

"That was neat running into an old friend of your dads like that." Videl said to Gohan

"Small world." Gohan replied.

"I think Sharpner had the right idea about turning in early." Trunks stated as he let out a yawn.

"Yeah, we got general chemistry first thing in the morning." Mai replied.

"Alright. See you guys in the morning."

Everyone said their good nights before heading to their rooms.

 _Gohan's Room_

Gohan lied in his bed, his mind racing about the events of the day, in particular, the conversation he and Videl had with Vidalia and Krillin.

 _ **'Crime is on the rise...'**_

Gohan grabbed a tv remote from off of his nightstand and turned on the tv switched to the news. The first thing he saw was a report of a breaking and entering.

"This is the fifth breaking and entering in the past two weeks in this area. Police suspect the same person or persons may behind all of them but they don't have a lot of evidence to go on. We hear at OSSC News will keep you informed as soon as we have more information."

Gohan switched to two more news channel and saw even more reports of crime

"Maybe it's time to..."

A sudden knock at the door caused Gohan to abandon his train of thought.

"Come in."

The door open and Videl stood in the doorway in a nightgown holding a DVD in her hand.

"Hey, Gohan." Videl greeted after entering the room.

"Hey, Videl. Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie."

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

Videl blushed slightly as she showed him the movie.

"Magic Pony Kingdom: Revenge of Twinklestar. Ah your favorite"

Gohan remembered the first time she told him her secret favorite movie. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead." "Got it not a word."

Videl popped the movie in the DVD player before getting in bed into and cuddling up to him.

After a bit of the movie passed Videl looked at Gohan and said "So you're thinking about becoming Saiyaman again aren't you?"

Gohan knew he couldn't lie to her. She saw right through him so he simply replied "Yeah."

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Back from the dead once again. Sorry for the absence I've been dealing with some personal stuff but I'm back now. Not a whole lot really happened in this chapter, but I hope it was enough to keep you entertained. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	5. Saiya Trio

Back for more with chapter four! ~TheUltimateMystic

 **Chapter Four: Saiya Trio**

* * *

 _Satan University Condo – Gohan's Room_

* * *

"Alright then if you're doing this. So am I." Videl stated.

"Really?" Gohan replied. "I thought you were going to try and talk me out of it and say something like 'We need to focus on our school work. We don't have time for these shenanigans.'

"Oh come on who even uses the word 'shenanigans', and besides I think it'll be a nice break from the routine of college life."

"So Videl and Saiyaman are teaming up once again."

"Oh no. I'm not doing this as Videl this time."

"You're not?"

"Nope. I'm going to be Saiyagirl!"

"You want to fight crime with me under a mask. Why? Everyone knows Videl Satan is a crime-fighting hero already."

"Why should you get to have all the fun by dressing up? And besides using a disguise will help me stay out of the limelight. I already have enough of that being Mr. Satan's daughter. If the news found out Videl Satan was getting back into smacking down would be criminals they would have a field day with it."

"You have a point there but why Saiyagirl? Why not Saiyawoman?"

"Saiyagirl rolls off the tongue better."

"Another good point. How about we stop by Bulma's tomorrow and have her make you a suit? I think my watch could use some repairs too."

"Sounds like a plan." Videl yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight? Videl you're not actually sleeping in here are you? Videl..."

Videl was already sound asleep with her head lying right on Gohan's chest.

"Goodnight." Gohan sighed, happily annoyed before turning off the lights.

* * *

 _Satan University Condo – Morning_

* * *

Very early in the morning about an hour or so before it was time to wake up, Videl snuck out of Gohan's room and attempted to make her way back to her own room walking as quietly as possible as not to wake anyone. However, someone was already awake.

"Hey, there bestie." Erasa greeted Videl while holding a glass of water.

"Um, hey." Videl replied.

"So whataya doing?"

"I was getting a glass of water..."

"You sure cause it looks like you were coming out from Gohan's room. So you two do anything 'fun.'"

"It's not what you think Erasa. We just watched a movie and then fell asleep."

"Well, that's lame. Me and Sharpner we're up half the night f..."

"Oh come on, Erasa. I don't need to hear about any of that."

"Fine. But we did find these walls have really good soundproofing."

"I'm going back to my room. See you in an hour."

"See ya, bestie." Erasa replied with a wink.

 _Two Hour Later_

After having a simple breakfast McPamput's delivered by the Grubcap delivery service, everyone was ready to start their day.

"May not be as good as a home cooked meal but McPamut's breakfast really hits the spot." Gohan declared after finishing his last Bronto and egg and cheese McPuffin.

"It does but I think I prefer Champa King's." Sharpner replied.

"Ah, I missed McPamput's so much." Mai stated.

"Missed it?" Erasa wondered.

"All McPamput's and Chappa King's, along with several other fast chains, were destroyed by the androids." Trunks stated. "The only franchise left standing was Taro Bell. But McPamput's was wiped out when we were babies how could you remember eating it, Mai?"

"Um, there was still one left in the area where I lived as a little girl." Mai replied.

"Ah, I see." Trunks "This was my first time trying it. I can see what all the hype was about."

"Just wait till you try their burgers." Videl stated.

"Yeah, my favorite is the good ol' Big Jack." Sharpner replied.

"I love a good Royale with cheese." Erasa added.

"I typically go with a plain cheeseburger and some fries." Kan replied.

"With all this talk of food I'm going to get hungry again." Gohan chuckled.

"You people and your food." Gar shook his head before taking a sip of his sparkling strawberry water.

"I think it's about time to head to class." Videl stated.

"Let's get, going," Gohan replied

* * *

 _Chemistry 101_

* * *

"Alright mah peeps take a seat wherever you feel like. In a seat or on the floor it's all good here." A man with red close-cropped hair, wearing a long white lab coat, a tie-dyed shirt, and baggy khaki shorts, commanded.

Everyone did as they were told and took a seat in the classroom that was half filled with chairs and half with chemistry tables.

"This teacher's a bit..." Mai began to say.

"Out there." Videl continued.

"Nice to see all you fine dudes and dudettes. My names Professor Bis." Professor Bis said to the class. "Looks like we got a nice chill group of students here. What do ya say we have some fun. Everyone pair up and get a table and we'll start getting things bubbling."

Everyone paired up and went to a chemistry table, Gohan and Videl, Kan and Gar each paired up while Trunks and Sharpner, and Mai and Erasa paired up at Erasa's suggestion.

"How about we start off with something simple." Professor Bliss. "In your drawers among other supplies, there should be borax, glue, food coloring, and some bottles of water made from 90 percent recycled material and some disposable recyclable gloves. Gotta keep mother earth happy. You know what I'm saying. In case you haven't figured it out yet. We're making some good ol' gak. Now I know what you're thinking. That's elementary school stuff, but I say, you're never too old to make some slime. There's something so beautiful"

"Gak? What's that?" Gohan asked Videl.

"You don't know what gak is? I thought every kid made that stuff at some point growing up."

"My mom wouldn't let me practice even the most basic chemistry projects. She was afraid I'd blow up the house."

"Prepare to have your mind blown."

"Now I know I don't have to tell you all how to make this stuff. Feel free to mess with the ratio and make the gak as thick or as runny as you'd like. I prefer mine to be somewhere in the middle not too thick but not too messy."

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Gar said to Kan. "It's just..."

"This stuff's fun!" Gohan exclaimed loudly as he stretched the gooey gak across the table causing everyone to stare at him.

Gohan blushed from embarrassment during a brief but awkward silence.

"That it is." Professor Bis chuckled. "There's beauty in how a chain of long identical repeating molecule form something so messy and fun."

"So why'd you want to be partners?" Mai asked Erasa.

"I figured it would be nice for us to have a little girl talk." Erasa replied.

"Never really had a lot of 'girl talk.' I mean I had some conversations with Bulma, but most of the time she'd just reminisce about how good in bed Vegeta was."

"I believe talking about boys is a key part of girl talk. Speaking of boys that Mirai sure is a real cutie."

"I um I never really noticed." Mai replied trying in vain to hide the slight blushing on her face.

"Oh come on sure you have. Those roguish yet boyish good looks. That luscious lavender hair and those tight muscles. You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. You said you two weren't dating, right? So does either one of you have a sweetheart back in the future?"

"I don't and neither does he. At least I think he doesn't. I mean if he did he would have said something right?"

"Is that concern I hear?"

"I don't what know what you're talking about." Mai lied.

Before their conversation could get any further a small explosion came from the back of the room.

"Oh, man those two things do not go together." A perfectly fine Gar chuckled next a heavily singed Kan.

"Yeah..." Kan replied.

"I should be upset about that." Professor Bis stated. "But according to the guidelines in the event of an explosion, I get to let class out early. So yay, this half class has been halved in half. Class dismissed."

* * *

 _Satan University Park_

* * *

"I can't believe you blew up your workstation." Gohan said to Gar.

"I wasn't trying to. I was trying to make a stink bomb, not a real bomb. The result was still pretty great though."

"Says you." Erasa replied. "Look at poor, Kan."

"I'm fine, really." Kan replied as several strands of hair fell off his head.

"I'm glad we got out of there early." Trunks stated. "If I had to hear Sharpner talk about his favorite bodybuilders for one more second I would have lost it."

"I'm just saying Magnus Magnusson is what every man should aspire to be." Sharpner replied.

"So what did Erasa talk to you about?" Trunks asked Mai.

"Uh, nothing in particular." Mai replied blushing slightly.

"Hey Videl, since we got some extra time, why don't why head over to capsule corp."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"What are you guys going to capsule corp for?" Trunks inquired.

"We wanted to talk to Bulma about something." Gohan replied.

"I'll think I'll come along. I told my mom I'd pay after I was all settled in."

"Alright." Gohan replied.

"You want to come along too, Mai?" Trunks inquired.

"Sure."

"How about you guys?" Videl inquired to Sharpner, Erasa, Gar, and Kan.

"I think we'll just kick back here." Sharpner replied with everyone else in agreement.

"Alright, see you guys later then." Gohan replied.

"So, anybody want some tomato soup?" Kan inquired.

 _Capsule Corp – Bulma's Lab._

Bulma was busy tinkering with some random tech when Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Mai walked in.

"Hey, Mom/Bulma" M. Trunks and Mai greeted respectively.

"Hey, sweetie. Glad you could stop by. Oh and Gohan, Videl, and Mai. This is a nice surprise."

"Hey, Bulma." Gohan and Videl greeted.

"What brings you by?"

"We had some extra time so I figured to use it stop in." Trunks replied.

"That's nice of you. So have you settled in alright?"

"Yeah, everything's gone pretty smooth so far."

"And what about you guys?"

"Can't complain." Mai replied.

"Yeah, it's been going good so far." Videl replied.

"Kibito is one of our teachers." Gohan stated.

"Really? I bet no one in the class is going to cause trouble with him around."

"Actually he's in a disguise he used when he taught at the high school. Oh and guess what, Yamcha's our head baseball coach."

"Yeah, he told Vegeta and me about his new job last week. Your father's words were something along the lines of 'Well at least you're not teaching my son. I wouldn't want him learning lessons from a beta male.'"

"That sounds like dad."

"Hey mom, Goten and I are going to head to the arcade." Trunks said as he and Goten entered the lab.

"Hey, little me." M. Trunks said to K. Trunks.

"Hey, big me."

"Hey, Trunks." Gohan greeted. "Have you gotten taller?"

"Yeah, I've grown by 6 whole inches. Isn't that awesome."

"Sure is."

"Goten hasn't grown at all." Trunks teased.

"Hey, I'll grow sooner or later and than I'll be taller than you, you'll see. Hey Gohan, guess what. Trunks has a future version of himself. Isn't that cool?"

"I know, Goten. He and I go way back.

"Hey, heads up!" Trunks exclaimed as

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well." Bulma stated. "You should have seen Trunks' reaction when he first saw his future self."

 _Capsule Corp – Three Months Earlier_

"Mom, I saw some weird ship land in our backyard. Are we being invaded?"

"No, Trunks. We just have some company."

K. Trunks had to a double take as saw a man that looked nearly identical to him only much taller and with more mature features.

"M...Mom. Why does that man look like me?"

"Well..."

"Is he a clone? ...Am I a clone? Was he your actual son but he was troubled so he ran away and in feeling like a failure and wanting to try again decided to make me but now he's back and ready to take his place as the real Trunks and I'm going to be cast aside and..."

"Trunks take a breath and relax. You're not a clone and neither is he."

"Hey there. I'm...Well, I'm you."

"So I am a clone!?"

"Sorry. I mean I'm you from the future."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense...Wait for what?"

 _Present_

"I never thought I'd experience ten year old having existential crises." Bulma chuckled.

"I didn't think it was very funny." K. Trunks replied.

"It was a little bit." Trunks replied. "But yeah, after that little miss understanding was cleared up, Little Me and I became close very fast."

"Yeah, it's kind of like having an older brother. It's pretty neat."

"Well, I bet my older brother is stronger than yours." Goten bragged.

"Nuh uh. I bet he or I or we could kick Gohan's ass."

"Language young man!" Bulma exclaimed. "No swearing. At least not in front of company."

"Sorry. I mean I bet he could kick Gohan's butt."

"Nuh uh. You would win right, Gohan?"

"I think it would be pretty close." Gohan chuckled.

"Don't be modest you would mop the floor with him, Gohan." Videl replied.

"Oh is that so?" Mai replied as she glared at Videl.

"Yeah, it is." Videl glared back.

"Well, I think Trunks could give Gohan a run for his money. Maybe even beat him."

"Dream on, sister."

"Dreams are the only place where Gohan is going to beat Trunks."

"Well..."

"Alright, I think that's enough arguing." Trunks interrupted. "We'll see who is better when the tournament arrives."

"That's if you don't fight me first." Videl replied.

"There's a tournament?" Bulma replied.

"Yeah, it's for Satan University students." Gohan replied. "Trunks, Videl, and I are going to enter."

"Well, as Trunks' mother I think I'm going to have to root for him. No offense."

"None taken." Gohan and Videl replied at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a He-Tap." Videl quickly declared.

"Ah drat."

"So what is it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Bulma inquired.

"Oh yeah, We were wondering if you repair my watch, and while you're at it, could you make a suit and watch for Videl."

"Oh really? Getting back into the superhero game are we?"

"Super Hero?" Trunks replied.

"Gohan, didn't tell you? A couple of years ago Gohan decided to become a superhero called Saiyaman."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he kicked all kinds of butt." K. Trunks replied. "I even helped design his suit."

"I still think I could have made him a fantastic suit all own my." Bulma replied.

"Sure you do, mom."

"Well, if there's one thing I know almost as much as technology, it's women's fashion. I'd be happy to design a new costume for you, Videl."

"Thank you."

"This superhero thing sounds interesting." Trunks stated. "Maybe I could join you guys."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Gohan replied.

"You're going to need a name though." Videl added.

"Hmmm how about Saiyaknight?" M. Trunks replied.

"Saiyaknight? I like it." Gohan replied. "Saiyman, Saiyagirl, and Saiyaknight."

"I should be able to come up with the designs, make the watches, and get them to you by the evening."

"Actually mom, maybe you should let me design the Saiyaknight outfit." K. Trunks suggested. "You can help too, Goten."

"Sweet!" Goten exclaimed

"Oh fine." Bulma replied.

"Well, we better get going." Gohan replied.

"Cya." Bulma replied.

 _Satan University Park_

"Man that tomato soup was delicious." Erasa stated as she, Sharpner, Kan and Gar lounged under a large tree with Gar sound asleep.

"Hot tomato soup on a fall day like this really hits the spot." Sharpner added.

"Thanks. It's my wife's recipe. I think it's the touch of honey she adds that makes it perfect."

"Another fine tree planted..." Gar muttered in his sleep.

"Sounds likes he's having a nice dream." Erasa observed.

"It's so boring...I can't stand it!" Gar suddenly exclaimed as he jolted up. "What a nightmare...Oh hey, they're back."

"You guys look comfortable." Trunks jokingly observed.

"So I guess it's about time to head to class." Erasa stated.

"Sucks we don't all the same class." Videl stated.

"Yeah, next stop Intro to Psych." Gohan replied.

* * *

 _Intro to Psych_

* * *

The gang entered a large classroom nearly twice the size of the history classroom. The room was pretty packed so everyone had to sit in the upper back rows.

"I hope we'll be able to hear the teacher from here." Gohan stated

"Alright everyone shut down and sit up!" A crystal clear voice rang out as a slender man with no hair except for two white tufts on each side of his head entered the classroom. "I'm Professor Izane. Welcome to Psychology. Who wants to get shocked? No one? Come on don't be shy. It's almost perfectly harmless I assure you. No one? Fine, I'll just have to do it myself."

Professor Izane took out a small box with several dials on it. Attached to box were four tiny pads. Professor turned the power to box on before attaching a pad to both of his temples and the other two to the bald area of his head. Professor Izane then proceeded to turn each dial on the machine to the maximum.

"I suggest those with epilepsy look away now." Professor Izane suggested before pressing a button on the machine causing a massive bright pulsating flash of light as high voltage electricity surged through his body.

Everyone stared wide-eyed as the professor convulsed violently for well over a minute before somehow managing to press the button on the machine causing the electricity to stop.

"So can anyone tell me this is?" The completely unfazed Professor Izane inquired.

After several moments of silence, a student spoke up.

"Electroshock therapy?"

"Exactly. Although the proper term nowadays is Electroconvulsive therapy. It was once a very common form of therapy but now it seldom used. I personally think it's an underrated medium. I give myself a couple of shocks a day as a nice little pick me up."

The class continued on with Professor Izane talking about some of his other favorite forms of therapy including music therapy, isolation therapy, and the time he performed something he called leaf therapy in which he slapped a patient several times in the face with a lily pad.

"Sure the patient had a few slight facial lacerations but he stopped thinking he was the reincarnation of King Furry, who is currently still alive. Now another interesting...Oh, I guess that's it." Professor Izane said as the class bell rang. "I look forward to seeing you all here next week."

"Well, that was something..." Gohan stated.

"It certainly wasn't boring..." Videl added.

"It was pretty insightful..." Trunks also added.

"So am I the only one who finds it ironic our Psych teacher is a total loon?" Gar unabashedly pointed out.

* * *

 _Bulma's Lab – Later That Evening_

* * *

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Bulma inquired to Gohan, Videl, and Trunks who nodded in reply as they stood in front of a large mirror. "Trunks, Goten, drum roll please."

Goten and Trunks banged their hands rapidly as Gohan, Videl, and Trunks turned Super Saiyan and pressed a red button on each of their watches causing outfits to materialize onto them.

Gohan's Saiyaman outfit looked very similar to the previous version with a bit of extra red on the sleeves. "Digging the extra touch of red."

"Wow!" Videl exclaimed as she admired her outfit. A pink and black trench coat that was cut off midway at the front but not the back over a black bodysuit with a broad pink stripe on each legs, pink and black gloves and boots, and a visor and face cover similar in style to that of Saiyaman's but colored pink and black to match the rest of the outfit. "I've never seen pink look so...badass."

M Trunks' outfit consisted of silver chest armor with a gold trimmed cross pattern and touches of black on the shoulders, silver greaves with gold trim, Silver boots, Gold and black gloves, all over a silverish gray bodysuit, a silver mask that covered the upper part of his face with the exception of the top exposing his Super Saiyan hair, and a long silverish gray cape. M. Trunks' sword laid in its sheath underneath the cape "Whoa, you guys really ran with the whole knight concept. I like it."

"Putting the sword with it was my idea." Goten said proudly.

"What do you say we go find some crime to stop?" Videl said to Gohan and Trunks.

"Hey look, there's a news story on the tv." Gohan pointed out. "Turn it up."

"This just in. Several patrons of the Satan First National Bank have been taken, hostage. Witnesses from outside the bank have reported multiple robbers armed with heavy weaponry. Satan City Police have done their best to respond but their resources have been spread apart as several buildings on the other side of the city have caught fire."

"Well, I'd say that's convenient timing." Gohan declared.

Evildoers beware! The Saiya Trio: Saiyman, Saiyagirl, and Saiyaknight are geared up and ready to go! Prepare for a healthy dose of justice in the next chapter of Azure's Revenge!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Done and done. I hope enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of my Saiya Trio? Let me know you're thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	6. Saiyans and Robbers

Back from the dead once again!

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: SAIYANS AND ROBBERS**

* * *

 _Satan City First National Bank_

* * *

"What are we going to do!?" A police officer outside the bank exclaimed.

"Calm yourself. We can't afford to panic at a time like this." Another police officer, who just so happened to be an anthropomorphic border terrier replied.

"Sorry, Lieutenant McRough."

"Hey, look up in the sky it's...it's..."

"Saiyaman!"

"Saiyaman is back!"

"And he's not alone!"

"Well, what are you waiting for men. Give them some room." Lieutenant McRough said as the Saiya Trio began to land. "Saiyaman, you sure are a sight for this old dog's eyes, and who are your two friends."

"This is Saiyagirl, and..."

"I am the crusader of justice!" Saiyaknight exclaimed in a loud boisterous voice. "The hero in shining armor! I am Saiya Knight!"

"Maybe try to tone down there a bit." Saiyaman replied as everyone stared at Saiya Knight with a few officers trying not to burst out laughing.

"We're here to help." Saiya Girl replied altering her voice a bit, adding a touch more feistiness to it.

"Just give us the rundown, Lieutenant." Saiya Knight in a slightly less loud but still slightly comical voice.

"Well, there's a dozen of them. They're all armed with these high tech laser guns."

"Capsule Corp tech?" Saiya Knight asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"My mo...I mean I heard a couple of weeks ago through an anonymous source that a capsule corp truck containing some experimental firearms was high jacked. Twelve matches the number of weapons that were stolen. If they have those we have to proceed with caution."

"Are they that dangerous?" Saiyagirl inquired.

"Yes. They fire a ki like ammo. They could even sting one of us if we're not careful. In my time they're pretty common, but here they're just in their prototype phase. Meaning, they're unstable. One bad bump could cause one of those things to explode."

"That's not good..." Saiyaman replied.

"And here I thought it was going to be a cakewalk." Saiyagirl replied.

"I'm not sure what to do. You got anything?" Saiyaknight asked Saiyaman,

"I have a suggestion." A voice replied from inside each of the Saiyatrio's heads.

"Is that you, Mai?" Saiyaknight replied.

"Yeah, Bulma installed com devices in each of your suits. And gave me one so I can communicate with you."

"I see." Saiyaman replied.

"So what's your idea?" Saiygirl inquired.

"Divide and conquer."

* * *

 _Inside The Bank_

* * *

Each of the armed bank robbers were scattered around the bank in individual locations while the leader stood in the center and shouted orders at the bank tellers.

"Alright see! You better hurry up with that money or will wack every last one of ya." The leader of the bank robbers exclaimed as he brandished a large laser cannon.

"Th...the money is almost finished being gathered." A bank teller nervously replied.

"You hear that boys! We're gonna be rich! We're gonna be swimming in cheddar! We're...Wait a sec, One...two...three...four...eleven...Weren't there twelve of us? Ah, did Cheezin not show up? That lousy lazy good for nothin' probably forgot the overslept."

Several minutes passed before the bank tellers finished gathering the money.

"Here you go every last Zeni in the bank." A teller said to the leader as she handed him several capsules.

"Alright boys time to get outta...here? What the...One...two...six?"

Only six of the bank robbers including the leader now remained.

"Hey, what gives!? Where is everybody?"

"I don't know boss. We was guarding the perimeter like you told us and then before we knew it half of us were gone."

"People don't just up and vamoose like that. I swear if you guys are pulling some sort of prank on me...I..."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from a nearby shadowy hallway.

"You three go check that out."

"Yes, sir!"

Three of the robbers cautiously approached the hallway.

"Cheezin? Is that you?" One of the robbers inquired as the approached they shadows.

A few seconds after the third soldier disappeared into the shadows of the hallway a thud like the sound of a body hitting the floor echoed from the hallway which was quickly followed by two more.

"What the hell is goin on here!?"

"I'm what's going on here." Saiyaman replied as he emerged from the shadows.

"Saiyaman!?" The leader exclaimed. "But...but...but I thought you was retired."

"Evil never retires. Why should I?"

The look of panic and surprise on the leaders face soon turned to one of joy as he began waving his weapon around.

"Maybe you should have stayed away but I'm kinda glad ya didn't. I've been waiting to get some payback on you."

"Payback?"

"Yeah. I was one of the bus hijackers that you put away. Back then I was just a two-bit flunkie but now look at me! I got my own crew and the firepower to put you away!"

"Your crews looking a little small there."

"There's still three of us and only one of you. And you gave up the element of surprise. So I'm thinkin we have the advantage here."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Saiyagirl replied as she stood behind one of the leaders lackies while Saiyaknight stood behind the other.

"W...Who are you?" One of the crooks asked

"Saiyagirl, The worst nightmare of scum like you." Saiyagirl replied

"And I'm Saiyaknight! Crusader of justice!"

The two replied before giving swift chops to the back of the robbers' necks. Saiyaknight and Saiyagirl carefully caught the robbers guns as they fell unconscious to the ground.

"T...This ain't fair! I planned this out for months! I set those fires and everything!"

"You set the fires?" Saiyagirl replied.

"You bet your sweet behind toots. Being the criminal mastermind I am I figured with a large enough outbreak the police would have to help the fire department in controllin the fires. Argo, they'd be divided when we robbed the bank. It was a perfect plan until you came along..."

"...Saiyaman, May I do the honors?" An irate Saiyagirl inquired.

"Be my guest."

"I ain't goin down that easy!" The leader exclaimed as he pressed a small button on the bottom of the laser cannon. "That button I pressed gathered all the energy from this puppy into one single explosive burst. In other words, this thing is now a bomb and it's big enough to take out this entire place. The moment I let go of this button ba-boom. We all go up in smoke. I'd rather die than go back to prison in case you think I'm bluffin."

"Oh yeah, the self destruct button..." Saiyaknight stated. "I forgot about that."

"Why does it even have a self destruct button!?" Saiyagirl exclaimed.

"Well, in case an enemy combatant was trapped by several enemies..."

"Wow, that's really dark." Saiyaman replied.

"Hey! Would you three focus. I'm the one with the bomb here."

"Oh right." Saiyaman replied.

"So what should we do here?" Saiyaknight replied.

"Any suggestions?" Saiyaman asked Mai.

"Give him a helping hand with his explosion."

"I got ya." Saiyaknight replied.

"You ain't got nothin! Now I'm just gonna casually stroll on outta here with my loot and..."

Saiyaknight quickly cut the leaders words short as he formed a small ki sphere around the robber's hand and pistol.

"You! Why you!? That's it we're all going nighty night!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were y..." Saiyaman began to suggest a second too late.

The leader let go of the pistol's button however instead of a large building shattering kaboom, the sphere of ki contained the explosion causing only the leader's hand to explode.

"Wha...wha...what..." Was all the now handless leader could mutter before passing out from shock.

"Looks like he's been disarmed." Saiyaknight quipped. "What? Too soon?"

"Little bit." Saiyagirl replied.

"Luckily the explosion instantly cauterized the wound." Saiyaman stated.

"Yeah, things could have gotten really messy." Saiygirl replied.

"I'll go put him with the rest. You and Saiyaknight work on untying the hostages."

"Right."

Saiyaknight and Saiyagirl worked quickly to untie all the hostages while Saiyaman put the handless leader on top of a pile of unconscious thugs.

"Looks like our work here is done." Saiyaman stated before opening the doors to the bank.

Upon exiting the building the three masked half-Saiyans were greeted by not only the police but several flashing cameras courtesy of the dozens of reporters outside.

"Saiyaman! Saiyaman! Over here!"

"No, over here!"

"Saiyaman? Are you really back!?"

"Who are these two with you!?"

"Yes..." Saiyaman began to reply

"This is the mighty Saiyagirl, and of course you already know the mighty Saiyaman!" Saiyaknight interrupted in a loud boisterous voice. "And I'm the Gallant gleaming crusader of justice, Saiyaknight! All evil doers beware because none can stand against the force of the SAIYATRIO!"

Everyone tilted their heads and stared at Saiyaknight, unsure of how to respond that.

"Was that too much?"

"Little bit." Saiyaman replied. "I'm sorry to cut things short, but we have still have a pretty hot situation to attend too."

And with that, the Saiyan Trio took off to the sky towards the other half of the city.

"Don't you think you were a bit cheesy back there?" Saiyagirl asked Saiyaknight.

"Sorry. I was trying to emulate a comic book hero from my childhood."

"That voice you were using. It sounded familiar." Saiyman replied. "The superhero wouldn't happen to be..."

"Super Captain."

"I thought so."

"Who's Super Captain?" Saiyagirl replied.

"What!? You don't know who Super Captain is!?" Saiyaknight and Saiyagirl exclaimed simultaneously.

"He's the champion of justice!" Saiyaknight exclaimed.

"The herculean hero!" Saiyaman added.

"The ultra-powerful Super Captain!" Saiyaman and Saiyaknight finished.

Saiyagirl struggled to restrain her laughter at the set of the two nerding out.

"I've read em since I was a kid. I used to read em to Goten but lately he's starting to get into that I'm too old to be read to phase."

"The you from my time used to read them to me too."

"I'm surprised your mom let you read comic books." Saiyagirl replied.

"She didn't. I got pretty good at hiding them in my textbooks. I thought about doing something like that myself for a second but I decided to go with a more collected approach."

"Ah, kind of like Super Captain's ally in crime fighting, The Black Day."

"Exactly."

"How about you, you base your persona of anyone?"

"Um no. No one in particular." she lied, knowing full well she based Saiyagirl's voice on Glitterdash from Magic Pony Kingdom. "Alright, look alive guys we're coming up on the...fires?"

The three heroes were stunned at the sight of the buildings. They were still expecting quite a few fires still burning but instead found not even a single ember still burning. They quickly scanned the area and saw a location where several firefighters, cops, EMT's and emergency rescue vehicles were gathered.

"Looks like everything's under control here." Saiyaman stated as he, Saiyagirl, and Saiyaknight landed in the center of the area.

"Saiyaman, so you really are back." A police officer stated.

"We had heard over the radio, but we almost didn't believe it." A firefighter added.

"We came to offer our help, but it seems like you have everything handled."

"We had heard things were pretty bad over here." Saiyagirl stated.'

"They were but then two of our fellow officers showed up and made quick work of the fires. They're searching the buildings right now for any more stragglers. Oh, here they come now."

Everyone looked up to see Vidalia and Krillin descending from a tall building Vidalia holding two people under her arms and a third over her shoulders while Krillin had two children under his arms.

"Looks like someone's late party. It was pretty lit too." Vidalia quipped as she and Krillin set down the people they were carrying.

"Hey, mo...Greetings, officer Vidalia." Saiyagirl stated.

"Ah, Saiyaman and new compatriots. Nice to meet you," she replied with a wink.

"Likewise." Saiyaman replied.

"This is the last of them." Krillin said to the officers.

"So you guys put out the fires, huh." Saiyaman stated.

"Yeah, it was no biggie." Vidalia replied.

"We were going to try and stop the bank robbery but once we heard you guys were there we decided to help with the fires."

"Looks you did a fine job fighting those fiendish fires!" Saiyaknight exclaimed.

"It's all in days work for valiant heroes such as ourselves!" Vidalia replied with a little bow.

"Oh, great she's playing along." Saiyagirl groaned.

"Eh, let em have their fun." Saiyaman replied.

"I guess so."

"It's a fine day for justice!" Saiyaknight exclaimed.

"A great day to make crime pay!" Vidalia exclaimed.

"A terrific time to fight some crime!"

"A quick draw for those who break the law!

"Are you two 'crusaders for justice' done?" Saiyagirl inquired.

"I still got a few more but I think I'll save them for later." Vidalia replied.

"Nice duds." Krillin said to Saiyagirl and Saiyaknight.

"Thanks." Saiyagirl replied.

"They're courtesy of a certain blue-haired genius."

"I assume your superheroing won't interfere with your schoolwork?" Vidalia whispered to Saiyagirl.

"Don't worry. I can balance it." Saiyagirl whispered back.

"I know you can but you know but I wouldn't be a good mom if I didn't worry a bit."

"I know."

"Well, if we're not needed here then I suppose we should take our leave." Saiyaman stated.

"Remember if you need us were just wristwatch away." Saiyagirl stated.

"Fare thee well!" Saiyaknight exclaimed

And with that, the Saiyan Trio once again took their leave.

"Hero work is fun, but it really builds up an appetite." Saiyagirl declared as her stomach began to growl with Saiyaman and Saiyaknight's stomachs quickly following suit.

"I know what you mean." Saiyaman replied.

"Foodstuffs beware! The Saiyatrio is coming for you!" Saiyaknight exclaimed.

* * *

 _Demon Realm – Maikai City_

* * *

Underneath a purplish red sky, beside the reflecting waters, and resting on jet black sand stood Maikai City. A large bustling city not unlike ones found on Earth. In fact, one would be hard pressed to tell the difference if not for its surroundings and its citizens, demons of various sizes, shapes, and colors. In the center of the city was a large round tower nearly 100 stories tall. In the top office of the tower sitting behind a large mahogany desk covered with copious amounts of paperwork was Dabura, president of the demon realm.

 _ **'Damn I'm bored.'**_ Dabura thought to himself. **_'But then again I'm the one who fought for change in the demon realm so I have nobody to blame but myself. But can something exciting happen around here for a change'_**

And of course as if on cue a large explosion lit up a nearby section of the tower causing the entire tower to shake followed fast by the sound of weapons firing.

"Sir, We're under attack!" A demon exclaimed as he burst into the office.

"Are we now..." Dabura replied as he bolted up from his desk.

While Gohan, Videl, and Trunks enjoy their crime fighting and relative peace. A startling situation has developed for Dabura and his people. Who or what is it that threatens their safety. The situation develops more next time of Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

It's alive! Alive! Sorry for the lack of updates again. Been dealing with some health scares in the family, but things are getting better now. Hope you enjoyed this extra fun chapter with a little bit of a nail biter at the end. Please let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


	7. War and Peace

Get your fix with chapter six! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: War and Peace**

* * *

 _Satan City University Condo_

* * *

"Any three's" Sharpner asked Erasa as they, along with Kan sat at a table while Gar lounged on the couch playing paddle ball.

"Go fish. Do you have any four?"

"Go fish." Kan replied,

"Do you..." Kan began to ask before the door swung open.

"About time you guys got back." Sharpner replied.

"Sorry, stopped a few muggings on the way back." Gohan replied.

"We brought Chappa King's" Videl replied.

"You get to superhero all week and we get stuck here playing with ourselves."

"Speak for yourself I don't have anything to play with." Gar quipped.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then you should have picked some better phrasing

"I'll phrase you upside your face..."

"Man, your insult game sucks."

"Now now children lets no bicker." Erasa replied.

"Whatever. My point is, why do you guys get to do to have all the fun, while we're here playing cards.

"Because we can lift trucks and deflect bullets and you can't?" Trunks replied.

"Well, what about her?" Sharpner pointed at Mai. "She can't do any of that.

"I called dibs on being the one in the chair."

"Whatever..."

"You could join us if you'd like, Gar." Gohan stated.

"Yeah, you could be Super Slug or something." Trunks added.

"Nah, I'm good." Gar replied still fixated on his paddle ball. "Why is this so addicting?"

"If you guys are in need of a cheerleader I can offer my services." Erasa suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't think superheroes typically bring cheerleaders with them." Videl replied.

"Well, the offer's still on the table if ya change your mind."

"Did you at least bring me a double chopper with cheese?" Sharpner asked.

"Of course."

 _World History_ _101_

Bright and early Monday morning our intrepid crew and the rest of the students filed into the room as Mr. Curry prepared to start the lesson.

"Good morning class, let's get right into it, shall we? I want you to take out your tablet's and open your history e-book to page 150. Mr. Son, if you would be so kind as to read the title of the chapter as well as the first paragraph."

"Chapter 3: The Land of Korin. Also known as the Sacred Land of Korin. This land is surrounded by a lush green forest and is home to the Karinga Tribe and Korin Tower."

"Thank you, Mr. Son. As is obvious The Sacred Land of Korin more specifically Korin Tower will be the focus of today's lesson. "Now how many of you have heard of The Sacred Land of Korin or Korin Tower?"

Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Mai were the only ones to raise their hands.

"Tsk, a shame more of don't know your planets on history. Let's see here, uh Miss Satan if you would be so kind as to tell us what you know about the land of Korin?"

"Yes, sir. Like the book said the land is home to the Karinga tribe. Their village is next to the base of Korin Tower and I believe they've acted as guardians to both the land and the tower for several generations.

"That is correct. Very good Miss Satan. "Now please read the next few sentences."

"Korin Tower is said to be one of the oldest structures on Earth as well one the tallest. It is for this reason that over the years several warriors, with the permission of The Karinga tribe, have tried to climb the tower. Though most regard them as unconfirmed rumors it is said that a few people have actually managed this feat."

"As was stated, Korin Tower is indeed very old. How old, is a question that's been up for debate by historical scholars for quite some time, as well as the origins of the tower itself. The most prevailing theory is that it was built to honor an ancient hero. Though like I said this only a theory. For the rest of class, I'd like to discuss more theories including my own personal theory. Now..."

Suddenly Gohan, Videl, and Trunks' wristwatches began beeping simultaneously.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Gohan, Videl, Trunks simultaneously exclaimed.

"Ah, this again..." Mr. Curry said under his breath. "This is a university, not a high school. You don't need permission to use the bathroom, but please try not to make a habit of this."

"Wanna come too, Mai?" Trunks inquired.

"I think I'm good, but if you need my expert advice just give me a beep."

"Alright."

* * *

 _Satan City Outskirts_

* * *

"I thought we said we weren't going to answer calls during classes." Saiyaknight stated

"Yeah, but Saiyagirl and I figured it would be nice to do at least once for old times sake."

"How often did you two sneak out of class?"

"Well, I didn't, have to sneak out because I had special permission, but some of the teachers did begin to worry about him having bladder issues."

"Hey, I used other excuses from time to time, like I had a stomach ache or I had to go pick my brother up early from school."

"Or you had leave early to box a kangaroo because of a charity event that Bulma set up."

"That one was actually true."

"Oh yeah right. That was a weird day."

"Guys, I think we're here..." Saiyaknight stated as they came upon the disturbance.

Two rival gangs were engaged in a firefight near the border of Satan City.

"So should we just go down there kick ass and take names?" Saiyagirl inquired.

"Maybe we should try to talk them down first."

"Fine. If you say so."

"Remember, Saiyagirl. Violence isn't always the answer for us virtuous heroes!" Saiyaknight exclaimed

"Yeah, but it's more fun." Saiyagirl replied.

"So what's the deal with this two gangs anyway?" Saiyaknight wondered.

"The Satan City Saintz and The East City Westmenz. Two gangs each comprised of former battle players all cut from their teams during preseason." Saiyagirl stated. "There was supposed to be a truce between the two gangs but something must have happened to break it."

"Alright, let's get to it shall we." Saiyaman stated as he let out a loud whistle all gang members to cease fire as they witnessed the Saiya Trio descending.

"Aw crap, it's the Saiya Trio!" A gang member exclaimed.

"Do not fret! We mean you no harm!" Saiyaknight exclaimed.

"Well as long as you try not to harm us. Then we start breaking bones." Saiyagirl declared.

"Now now no need for itchy trigger fingers." Saiyaman stated as a glared at a gang member who began to slowly raise his handgun. "We just want to figure out why exactly it is you're fighting."

"Yes! What is the reason behind your quarrel!?"

"His shitwad of a son has been fooling around with my daughter!" The tall musclebound leader of the Satan City Saintz exclaimed.

"His little harlot of a daughter seduced my son!" The much shorter but equally musclebound leader of the East City Westmenz exclaimed.

"Don't call my daughter a harlot!"

"Don't call my son a shitwad!"

"Why do I feel like I've seen this somewhere before?" Saiyaman wondered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Saiyagirl replied.

"Daddy, I love him!"

"Please, father I can't live without her!"

"Honey, we've been over this you're to marry Zeke."

"But I don't wanna marry Zeke! He smells like turpentine and has three dead teeth. Which are also his only teeth!"

"We better do something quick otherwise this isn't going to end well." Saiyaman whispered to his companions.

"Yeah, but what?" Saiyagirl replied.

"Perhaps a swinging musical number complete with intricately choreographed dancing?" Saiyaknight suggested.

"I think that would only make matters worse." Saiyaman replied.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Saiyagirl?"

"I think..." Saiyagirl replied as she noticed a slight bump on the daughter's stomach and began to approach her. "Excuse me are you?" Saiyagirl began whispering in her ear.

"I don't know..."

"Have you been experiencing any..." Saiyagirl continued to whisper in her yes.

"Yes..."

"Oh yeah, she's definitely pregnant."

"Pregnant!?"

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Saiyagirl said in a pretend shock tone.

A silence fell over the area before the shocked looks on both the gang leaders faces slowly turned to ones of ecstatic joy.

"I'm gonna be a granddaddy!?" The tall leader exclaimed.

"No, buddy we're gonna be granddaddies!" The shorter leader exclaimed as he hugged his rival.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"I think we're good here." Saiyagirl stated.

"Impressive." Saiyaman replied.

"Indeed." Saiyaknight added.

"Now all of you better be on your best behavior from now on or we will be back..." Saiyagirl said sternly as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes, mam!" The gang leaders exclaimed with a gulp.

"Let's go."

"Up up and that away!" Saiyaknight exclaimed as the Saiya Trio took to the skies.

* * *

 _Sky_

* * *

After flying for a bit Saiyaman stopped and looked at his watch.

"There's still some time." Saiyaman said to himself.

"Time for what?" Saiyagirl inquired.

"Time for a quick detour."

 _Korin Tower_

"Tuna mackerel surprise is ready." Korin said as he brought out a large dish covered in tinfoil.

"Tuna mackerel surprise again?" Yajirobe replied.

"Aw come on you love tuna mackerel surprise."

"Yeah, but we had it three times last week."

"Fine, tomorrow I'll make us a nice snapper surprise."

"Awesome!"

"You're...Huh, well there's a ki I haven't felt in a bit." Korin said before Saiyaman, Saiyagirl, and Saiyaknight came into view "Ah, Gohan, Videl, and even Trunks. Long time no see."

"Hey, Korin. Yajirobe." Saiyaman replied as the three landed.

"Love the outfits. What brings ya by?"

"Thanks, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about your tower. Who or what was it made for?"

"Hmm...No clue."

"Really?"

Yeah, I found the place about 500 some years ago, spruced it up a bit and called it home but it existed long before then. I even asked Kami about it but not even he knows."

"Wow, it's that old, huh." Saiyaknight replied.

"Well thanks, anyway."

"Going, already. Why don't you stay and have some lunch?"

"Sorry, but we gotta get back to class."

"Sigh, it's so difficult to get dinner guest. Some other time then."

"Wait before you go." Yajirobe said as he handed Gohan a small sack of Senzu beans. "Consider it a college warming present. Figured you could use em if you needed a bit of extra energy for late-night cramming sessions."

"Thanks, Yajirobe."

"Take care now."

"Bye!" The Saiyatrio exclaimed as the took off.

"That was nice. Alright, let's dig in this pussy's starving!"

* * *

 _World History 101_

* * *

"And that is why I think...Oh welcome back you three did you enjoy your 'bathroom break' " Mr. Curry said as Gohan, Videl, and Trunks tried to quietly enter the classroom. "And with five minutes to spare."

"Sorry, about that Mr. Curry." Gohan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think we had something bad for breakfast."

"I think I've said about all I want for today. I'll let you all out a bit early so you can make merry and what not. Mr. Son, Miss Satan, and Mr. Briefs I would like a quick word with you."

"Oooh, you're in trouble." Gar teased.

"What is it, Mr. Curry?" Gohan inquired.

"You went to see Korin didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I could have told you he didn't know the answer. Even the Kais themselves don't know."

"Really?" Videl replied.

"It is true. We do, however, know when it was built. But the curious thing about that is it was at a time before sentient life on the planet existed. It was built completely under our radar. One day it wasn't there and then the next it was."

"And the Kais really have no clue who built it."

"None. My personal theory is that it was built as some sort of marker for a race who planned on inhabiting the planet but abandoned the plan at some point. Alright, you kids run along now. Have fun with your sportsball."

"Will do Mr. Curry.

* * *

 _Demon Realm – Maikai City_

* * *

Dabura raced frantically to the sight of the disturbance meeting up with Towa along the way.

"About time your lazy ass caught up." Towa stated.

"Just because I focus my time more on running this place more than I do fighting doesn't mean I'm lazy."

"Whatever you say, brother. How many did they say there were."

"Just a..."

Dabura began to say before they came across the sight of the battle.

"Few..."

The entire Military force of Maikai city had been decimated. Over a thousand bodies lay strewn across what was once a shopping distract now a destroyed battlefield.

"The Maikai military were some of the demon realms best forces..." Towa stated. "Who could have..."

Towa's question was soon answered as three beings, the first resembled a Namekian but with pure black skin, and wore a green garb similar in appearance to those worn by Namekians. The second appeared at first glance to be an ordinary human girl no older than ten. She wore a flowing white dress and in every regards indeed looked human except for one detail, her eyes. Her eyes were pure yellow with a small white dot in the center, these eyes exuded an air of menace, and the last was a member of Freeza's race, appearing to be in the fourth form, except unlike Freeza, she appeared to have a more feminine appearance. She was tall, standing at roughly six and a half feet and had a slightly curvy figure and b-cup 'chest bumps'. Her skin/biosuit was mostly a light red with blue on the top of her head, shoulders, and the center of her chest just under her chest bumps.

"Who are you? Why have you come here!?" Dabura angrily exclaimed.

"I'm..." The black Namekian began to say before being quickly interrupted by the female Freeza member.

"I'm Shivera, that's Limpret, and she's Kurem."

"I could have introduced myself..."

"What was that? You need to speak up man. This is the reason why he put in charge and not you. And the fact that I could mop the floor with your ass. At least Kurem has an excuse she can't even speak."

Kurem simply responded with a giggle.

"Oh right. Words, she can't speak words. That giggle language of yours is a bitch to learn."

"Excuse me." Dabura said trying to get their attention.

"Yeah, yeah be right with you."

"I'm telling you, man, you're too soft spoken. You need nut up a bit. Oops sorry forgot you don't have those."

"I said...Excuse me!" Dabura exclaimed as he decked Shivera with a punch to the face, while Towa and a clone punch Kurem and Limpret, knocking all three back several feet.

"Ouch. Now see what you did, Limpret. You got me distracted got us all punched in the face."

"How is that my fault..."

"Why did you attack my people!?" Dabura exclaimed.

"Because our boss commanded it." Shivera replied. "Just like he commanded us to do this!"

Shivera charged at Dabura while Limpret and Kurem charged at Towa and her clone.

"They're stronger than they look!" Towa exclaimed as they exchanged blows with the three attackers.

In no time at all Shivera, Limpret, and Kurem began to overpower Dabura, and the Towa's.

"Alright. Enough of this!" Dabura exclaimed as his muscle mass expanded slightly while his elongated and his skin turned snow white. As soon as his transformation was finished Dabura knocked Shivera back with a single punch stunning her in the process and followed up by raising his right arm in the air forming a large red ring of ki. "Demon Bind!" Dabura through the ring of ki up in the air where it expanded several meters wide before coming down on all three invaders where it contracted tight around them.

"You think this will stop us!? You got another thing coming!" Shivera exclaimed as she attempted to power out of the ring. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa..." But try as she might the ring would not shatter.

"It's no use. Even if all three of you try you wouldn't be able to break that. Now who is your boss and why did he send you to attack us?"

"Okay, I'll squeal." Shivera replied. "Our bosses name is Up..."

"Up what?" Dabura replied

"Up yours! Hahahaha!"

"Really, brother? I can't believe you fell for that.

"Very funny."

"I'm not saying a word. I'll break out of this thing just you wait. Won't even need the help of my two lackies."

"I'm not your lackey..."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Enough of your babbling." Dabura said as he squeezed his right hand causing the demonic bind to tighten even more. "Talk."

"Never!"

"Brother, if you really want to get information out of them you should let me do the torture."

"You know I just may take you up on that offer, Towa."

"There's no need for torture." A voice from higher up rang out before a figure descended from above. "The boss is right here."

Why have these invaders attacked Dabura and Towa's people? Who is this new challenger? Find out soon in Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

* * *

What!? Two chapters in the same month? What kind of sorcery is this!? But for real I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What happens with Dabura won't be revealed until a few chapters later the suspense is killing ya ain't it? Please let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	8. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter Seven: The Tournament Begins**

* * *

 _One Month Later – Satan University Baseball Stadium_

* * *

"Alright, guys great practice today. Looking good out there Sharpner." Yamcha stated as Gohan, 'Videl', Gar, Sharpner and the rest of the baseball team prepared to leave. "We'll show those East City twerps who's boss."

"Videl, your swing seemed a little off today. You alright?" Gohan inquired.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, boo." 'Videl' replied.

"Uh, right..."

* * *

 _Satan University Park_

* * *

On a rather nice day not too cold not too warm, Gohan, 'Videl', Trunks, Mai, Gar, Sharpner, Erasa, and Kan sat in their usual spot in the park enjoying their lunch.

"You gonna eat that?" 'Videl' asked Gohan as he was about to take a bite of red bean mochi. "Here."

"Ah, sweet thanks. Red bean mochi is my favorite."

"I thought green tea mochi was your favorite?"

"Um yeah, I like to alternate from time to time." 'Videl' replied with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Sure...Listen, since the tournament's in a few days so I was thinking you and I could do a bit of one on one sparing later."

"Sure thing sweetie pie."

* * *

 _Chemistry 101_

* * *

"Alright my dudes, anyone know the formula for potential energy?" Professor Bis inquired.

"PE = mgh" Gohan answered.

"Righto. Now can anyone tell me the definition of chemical energy? Anyone? Anyone?"

"Videl, you should know this." Gohan whispered.

"I should?"

"Yeah, we went over it last night."

"Right. Uh, it's the potential to have energy?"

"Appreciate the effort of responding but that's not quite right." Professor Biss chuckled. "It's the energy held by an object because of its position relative to other objects, stresses within itself, its electric charge, or other factors"

"Right. I knew that." 'Videl' chuckled nervously.

"It's alright bestie. We all have our blond moments." Erasa stated in a comforting tone.

"Right. Blond moment."

* * *

 _Intro to Psych_

* * *

"Ah, crap where are my notes!?" Professor Izane exclaimed. "Ah that's right I left them on top of the laundry machine. Oh well, class dismissed then.

"Every Wednesday just like clockwork." Sharpner chuckled.

"Least we always know what day it is when that happens." Gohan replied. "Isn't that right, Vidalia?"

"Right." Vidalia replied.

"Ha, I knew it."

"Crap. I mean. I have no idea what you're talking about? It is I your lovely girlfriend, Videl."

"Cut the act. You're busted."

"Drat. I guess the jig is up."

"Well, care to explain."

"Yeah, this oughta be good." Gar stated.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 _Satan University Condo Several Hours Earlier_

* * *

Early in the morning while everyone else was still asleep, Videl was wide awake fully dressed in her training gear as she quietly sneaked out of her room. As Videl quietly closed the door a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Shh, mom. I told you not to make any noise." Videl said as she opened the door.

"Oh sorry." Vidalia, with blue contacts in her eyes, while dressed in some of Videl's clothes, whispered.

"So you remember the plan right?"

"Yeah. Pretend to be you for the day so you can take a turn the hyperbolic time chamber without anyone knowing. Peace of cake."

"Mom, just to be on the safe side try not to talk too much."

"What? You don't think I can pull it off? Have a bit more faith in your mom."

* * *

 _Satan University Park – Present_

* * *

"And so here we are. How'd ya figure out it was me?"

"Several reasons." Gohan replied.

"That obvious huh."

"Gotta admit even I was a bit suspicious." Erasa stated.

"Yep." Gar added.

"Uh huh." Kan added.

"Same here." Mai added.

"Mmm hmm." Trunks added.

"Uh yeah, so was I." Sharpner lied.

"Wow, I guess my Videl impression needs work."

"So, she's spending the day in the hyperbolic time chamber to gain an edge for the tournament huh." Gohan stated. "Clever girl."

"Don't blame her. She's gonna need all the help she can get." Gar said confidently.

* * *

 _Satan University Condo – Later that evening_

* * *

"Vending machine must be on the...fritz?" Videl said as she entered the condo living room to see everyone including her mom waiting. "Mom, you were supposed to see you were going to grab a snack. So I could come back in."

"Sorry, sweetie. Got busted."

"I knew I should have just asked Puar. To do it."

"So how much stronger did you get?" Gohan inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fair enough."

"Don't worry about us though." Trunks stated. "We got some training done in my dad's gravity chamber."

"Yeah, Sharpner even managed to tolerate 3x gravity for a bit. Isn't that right big guy?" Gar teased.

"B...Bite me." A severely exhausted Sharpner replied.

"I say we take the next few days for rest and relaxation." Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, don't want to be all sore the day of the tournament." Videl agreed.

* * *

 _Satan University Baseball/Martial Arts Stadium_

* * *

The next few days seemed like they passed by in moments as the day of the tournament arrived. The baseball stadium, now acting as the tournament arena, was at max capacity. In the locker room Gohan, Videl, M. Trunks, Gar, and Sharpner talked with their friends and family including, Mai, Erasa, Kan, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, K. Trunks, Vidalia, Mr. Satan, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Dende, and Sharpner's parents.

"I still don't get why they won't let nonstudents compete in the tournament." Vegeta complained. "Maybe I should enroll here. So I can teach you all a thing or two."

"Come on, Vegeta. Let them have their fun." Bulma replied. "This is their day."

"Fine. It's probably better this way. I wouldn't want to hurt the two half-breed's bad."

"Dad, you know realize I'm a 'half-breed' two right?" M. and K. Trunks replied simultaneously.

"Yes, but you're the fruit of my loins so it's different."

"You better make us look good. Future me." K. Trunks stated.

"I'll do my best." M. Trunks chuckled.

"Kick some butt for me." Mai winked.

"Yeah, will do." Trunks replied trying not to blush.

"Aw, that's cute. Young love." Bulma declared.

"I'm not! ...We're not!" Trunks and Mai exclaimed.

"Bro, you totally got this." Sharpner's dad, who looked like Sharpner if he focused solely on pumping up his arms and just did a little exercise on the rest of his body, stated as he strung his bulging arm around him.

"Yeah, make me proud little man! Squash em all like bugs!" Sharpner's mom, who oddly enough looked like a genderbent Sharpner that was also a professional bodybuilder.

"Thanks, guys." Sharpner chuckled nervously.

"Wow, they make Sharpner seem..." Gohan began to say.

"Kind of tame." Videl finished.

"You're representing our people so you better bring your A-game." Piccolo said to Gar.

"Relax, I'm going all the way to victory."

"You've always been a confident one, Gar." Dende stated.

"Don't let that confidence get the better off you. Gohan, Videl, and Trunks are no joke, but with a proper strategy, you can beat them. I even trained Gohan myself." Piccolo said as glanced over at Gohan, who was wearing a gi similar in style to Goku's but the color was purple with a white undershirt and sky blue sash. "So he'll know how to read some of the moves I've taught you."

"Digging the outfit son." Goku stated.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So no Saiyaman this time?" Goten inquired.

"Yeah. Videl made me promise that I'd fight as myself this time."

"Still it's going to be fun seeing some Super Saiyans go all out."

"Ah, that's no fun." Goku pouted.

"I can still go all out in my base form, dad. We decided that since Saiyaman is back. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves by transforming. Hell, I'm lucky that the whole ordeal with Buu and Babidi distracted everyone from figuring out I was Saiyaman last time."

"Speaking of Saiyaman." An irritated Chi-Chi replied. "That's not interfering with your school work right?"

"No, mom." Gohan gulped.

"Good. Just checking. Remember your studies always come first."

"Got it, mom."

"It looks great on you." Vidalia said to Videl, who was wearing her mother's gi.

"Thanks, mom."

"Sweetpea, remember you're a Satan. We never settle for second place." Mr. Satan said to Videl.

"But even if you do lose we'll still love you all the same. Right, Marky?" Vidalia glared at Mr. Satan.

"O...Of course." Mr. Satan gulped. "You'll always be our little angel."

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. But, don't worry. I don't plan on losing any time soon."

"Buu's rooting for you."

"Thanks, Buu."

"I don't know who to root for my bestie or my boo." Erasa pouted.

"Duh, me obviously." Sharpner replied.

"I guess so." Erasa replied. "I mean ya don't stand a chance of beating her so I guess I can give you some support by cheering for you."

"That's very kind of you..."

"At least ya don't have to go against any of them in the first round."

"I'll have you know I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sharpner replied as he exchanged a glance with Yamcha.

"Attention please." An attendant said. "The announcements for the first round will begin shortly all those not fighting please take your seats. Students, please make your way to the fighters quarters. Faculty may also watch the fight from there if they wish."

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Goku stated.

"Break a leg or two, sweetie." Vidalia said to Videl.

After everyone settled into their seats, the Baseball field began to slowly open up and a large regulation tournament ring rose up in the center of the field with T.A standing in the middle of the ring.

Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Gar, and Sharpner, along with Yamcha sat with the rest of the fighters in the dugout as T.A began his announcements.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Good morning! Welcome to the first annual Satan University Martial Arts Tournament! Over one hundred students entered this tournament but the preliminaries have narrowed down to just sixteen fighters! The winner of this tournament will receive ten thousand Zeni and this Satan University Championship belt!"

A pedestal was placed next to T.A with an object on it covered by a white cloth. T.A pulled off the cloth to reveal a championship belt. It had a thick wide burgundy leather strap with white accents, a large oval-shaped silver plate with a golden phoenix engulfed in flames on it with the words Satan University above and Satan Martial Arts Champion below, and rectangular side plates featuring Mr. Satan's signature Mustache and fro on them.

"Look at this thing folks! Isn't she a beauty! Now onto our competitors! Sal Amador, Videl Satan, Sharpner, Nix, Gar, Zerenity, Gigaran, Prince Chappa, Nana Mangeo, Brad Rye, Mirai Briefs, Mero, Dabu, Fangerie! Son Gohan and Gigaron! There are quite a few legacy fighters in this roster folks so I know you won't be disappointed, and I know you don't want to wait any longer and neither do I! So without any further ado let's get this show on the road! Our first match is Sal Amador vs Videl Satan! Introducing first, making their way to the ring. He was number one ranked martial artist at East City High. Sporting an undefeated record of 20 and 0 in sparring. Give it up for Sal Amador! And introducing his opponent. She fought in the last World Martial Arts tournament although she never got a chance to compete due to the attacks by the wicked Babidi and his henchmen. But I know she would have gone far. Maybe even beaten her own father. You all know her. You all love her. Ladies and Gentleman give it up for Videl Satan! Videl, are you ready!? Sal, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Let's have a good fight." Videl said to Sal as she took

Sal, who had almost snake like facial features with slick-backed black hair with yellow streaks in it, smirked and chuckled as he took his fighting stance. "Good fight? I know you're the daughter of 'the champ' and all but in case you didn't hear. I was the best fighter to come out of East City, I bet I could even beat your dear old dad. That's because no one can stand a chance against my Snakebite atta..."

Sal's long-winded monologue was cut short as Videl laid into him with a strong punch to the gut causing him to keel over. Videl then picked the cocky fighter up and tossed him out of the ring.

"Sorry. I just couldn't take any more of that barking." Videl stated before exiting the ring.

"Uh, your winner by ring out, Videl Satan!"

"That's my girl!" Vidalia exclaimed.

"I thought you said you were gonna go easy on him." Gohan chuckled.

"You start trash talking you get taken out like trash."

"Fair enough."

"What can I say, people? That match was short and sweet! But, hopefully, this next one will last a bit longer! Introducing first this fighter trained at the famed Satan City Gym and age 10 competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament junior division where he lost in the semifinals against Videl Satan! Please give it up for Sharpner!

"You can do it, baby!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah, kick some ass. Son!" Sharpner's dad exclaimed.

"Yeah, show no mercy!" Sharpner's mom exclaimed.

"And his opponent, he comes from Gingertown where he holds the record for fastest sprint time! Let's hear it for Nix! Sharpner, are you ready!? Nix, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!

"I'll allow you to make the first move." Sharpner said confidently as he took his fighting stance.

"If you insist." Nix, a fighter with slender but toned runner's physique, wearing only track paints and a pair of running shoes, replied before dashing directly towards Sharpner. However, at the last moment, Nix moved behind Sharpner with fairly fast speed. Not inhumanly fast but fast enough to give a normal fighter a problem. It seemed as if Sharpner was in trouble but at the last second, Sharpner spun around and blocked Nix's strike. "Impossible."

"Did Sharpner really just do that?" Videl wondered.

"That he did." Yamcha smirked.

"You know something, Yamcha?" Gohan inquired.

"Shortly after registering for the tournament, Sharpner came to me for some training. Now show em' what I taught ya kid."

Sharpner knocked Nix back with a stiff strike before changing his fighting stance. Sharpner leaned back on his left leg while extending his right leg forward and arm forward, as he curled the fingers on his right hand while widening the fingers on his left.

"Wolf fang fist!" Sharpner exclaimed as he ran at Nix. While running it was almost as if the image of a wolf could be seen behind him. Nix had no time defend himself as Sharpner was too fast. Sharpner laid into Nix with a barrage of strikes starting with a kick to the face and ending with a double palm strike sending the fast fighter out of the ring.

"Winner, Sharpner!" T.A exclaimed as Sharpner made his way to the back.

"Not too shabby, kid." Yamcha said to Sharpner.

"Yeah. Nice job Sharpner." Gohan added.

"I mean he still doesn't have a chance against any of us." Gar quipped causing Gohan, Videl, and Trunks to glare at him. "Yeah, yeah. Good job man."

"Onto the next match folks! Introducing first, on their way to the ring. While she is more known for singing rather than her fighting skills. Her score on the punch machine shows she packs quite a wallop. Make some noise for the punk rock princess, Zerenity! And her opponent, he comes from away. Little is known about this fighter, but I have heard he trained under tournament runner up, Majunior so we should be expecting great things. Please give a huge round of applause for Gar! Gar, are you ready? Zerenity, are you ready? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"So you're some kind of musician? Why join a fighting tournament." Gar inquired as took his fighting stance.

"I lost a bet." Zerenity, who had a quintessential punk look, neon green hair swept to the sidecut tight one side, a tight black crop top with a skull and crossbones on it, ripped black jeans with a studded belt, and black leather boots.

"I see. Well if you want to drop out now. I don't mind."

"Nah. I want to see where this goes." Zerenity replied as she took her fighting stance.

"If you say so."

Zerenity made the first move by charging at Gar attack him with several swift and precise strikes although Gar dodged them with ease.

"You're not too bad for someone who doesn't know how to fight." Gar said as he continued dodging Zerenity's strikes.

"I said I did this on a bet. I never said I didn't know how to fight." Zerenity replied as she caught Gar off guard by sweeping his leg knocking to the ground. Zerenity attempted to seize the moment by bringing her fist down on Gar's face however Gar caught her fist at the last moment.

"Okay, I see what Piccolo was saying about underestimating people." Gar said as he pushed Zerenity back while hoping to his feet. "I won't make that mistake again.

"Alright. I give up." Zerenity suddenly declared to everyone's shock.

"Now I'm going to finish this fi...Wait. What?" A shocked Gar replied.

"Are you sure about this?" T.A inquired.

"Yep. Part of the bet was I had to last at least one minute in a fight and it's been a minute so I'm quitting." Zerenity replied before.

"That was the most punk rock thing ever!" A random fan from the audience exclaimed.

"Yeah. Go Zerenity!"

"Ah, you've got to be kidding me. I was just about to do something cool."

"Well, I guess the winner by forfeit is Gar!"

"Congrats on that epic win." Sharpner teased as he made Gar made his way to the back area.

"How about I use the technique on you I was going to use on her?" Gar retorted as he extended his arm slightly.

"Am I gonna have to put you two in a corner." Videl inquired sternly.

"No." Gar pouted

"We'll behave." Sharpner added.

"Let's move right on to the next match, folks! Introducing first, on their way to the ring, he is the youngest son of famed martial artist King Chappa, who now runs a successful chain of fast food restaurants. Please give it up for Prince Chappa! And his opponent he is a member of the Giras race and son of former tournament quarterfinalist Giran. He is Gigaran! Prince Chappa are you ready? Gigaran, are you ready? Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Let's have a good match." Prince Chappa, who wore his father's yellow gi and looked like the spitting image of his dad except with slightly pointer jawline, said to Gigaran as he took a fighting stance that mirrored his father's.

"Likewise." Gigaran, a tall and broad-bodied anthropomorphic pterodactyl with light blue skin and a pale yellow chest, replied as he took his fighting stance.

Gigaran was the first to go on the offensive as he attacked with large sweeping blows that agile Prince Chappa was able to easily avoid. However, the speed of the blow began to increase causing Prince Chappa to struggle more and more. Gigaran continued to increase his speed into he saw an opening in Prince Chappa's defense. Gigaran attempted to capitalize on this with a large downward clubbing blow. However, Prince Chappa was just fast enough to avoid it as Gigaran's fist came crashing down onto to the ring causing a tile to crack.

"That was close." Prince Chappa stated. "My father once won a tournament without taking a single hit. I made a promise to myself that I would do the same here."

"I can't help you keep that promise." Gigaran replied. "But I can help you lose without taking a hit."

Gigaran began to flap his wings slowly building up speed until a large gale force wind began pushing Prince Chappa back.

"Folks it appears Gigaran is using his wings to create a massive wind! And I don't know if I can hold on!" T.A exclaimed as he was blown clear out of the ring.

Prince Chappa, however, remained steel footed enough to not be knocked away but was still being inched back slowly.

"Impressive but not good enough." Gigaran declared as he increased the speed of his causing the wind to increase and Prince Chappa to be pushed back even faster.

"No. I can't lose here…" Prince Chappa said to himself as he neared the edge of the ring.

As Prince Chappa came just inches away from the being pushed out of the ring he managed to muster enough strength to leap high in the air and land behind Gigaran. Gigaran, as quick as he could, turned around to face Prince Chappa, but just as he did he was greeted with several strikes from Prince Chappa, who moved his arms at a speed that made it appear as if he had eight of them, proceeded to lay into Gigaran with several blows to his large torso before finishing up with a strike to the head. Gigaran staggered for a few brief moments before collapsing to the ground.

"I think it's time to start counting now." Prince Chappa said to T.A, who was still outside of the ring.

"Oh, right." T.A replied before hopping back into the ring. "One, Two, Three, Four Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten! The winner by knockout, Prince Chappa!"

Instead of leaving the ring, Prince Chappa waited a few moments for Gigaran to regain consciousness. Prince Chappa extended his hand to Gigaran to help him up, who after a brief moment of hesitation accepted it.

The two shared a nod before leaving the ring and making their way to back area.

"Nice fi…" Gohan began to say to the two fighters before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"That was pathetic, brother!" A member of the Giras race who looked identical to Gigaran, except with a darker shade of blue on his skin, exclaimed. "You've always been too soft for fighting."

"I'm sorry, Gigaron…"

"Apologies aren't going to help bring honor to our family name!" Gigaron exclaimed as he attempted to backhand his brother but as he did his arm was suddenly stopped.

"That's no way to treat your family." Gohan stated as he held Gigaron's arm in place.

"Mind your own business!"

"You might want to save your strength for our fight. You're going to need it." Gohan replied as he applied a bit of pressure to Gigaron's arm before letting go.

"You…" Gigaron said as he lowered his arm before going into a corner to sit down.

"Your brother has no honor." Prince Chappa stated.

"I'm sorry. He can be a bit hot-headed."

"It's no problem. I'll see if I can knock a bit of sense into him."

The first four matches have been decided. Videl, Sharpner, Gar, and Prince Chappa have all advanced to the quarterfinals. But who else will join them (let's face we all know the answer to two of them) Will Gohan be able to put Gigaron in his place (I think we all know the answer to that too.) Find out next time on Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and your favorite parts with a review, and make sure to follow if you liked it. As always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	9. Round One Continues

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Round One Continues**

* * *

World Martial Arts Tournament

* * *

"We're halfway through the first rounds and we've already some impressive showings. So let's get onto the next match! Introducing first, on their way to the ring, First, on his way to the ring, he a grappling expert from Amenbo Island. Make some noise for Nana Mangeo! And his opponent he is the son of international superstar Pamput, whose latest movie, Galaxy Struggle Episode Seven: The Source Evokens is in theaters right now! He himself has his own movie, Space Voyage, coming out soon. I hear it's going to be an action-packed thrill ride. Just like I hope this fight is going to be, please give it up for Brad Rye! Large pyro erupted from the for corners of the ring as Brad Rye, the spitting image of his father with a bit of lighter skin tone, wearing expensive sunglasses, a long flowing jacket with his own name and a large silver star all covered in sequins on it, no shirt to show off his six-pack abs, red and green boxing shorts and boots, and tapped up hands, emerged from the dugout. Before stepping into the ring two attendants took Brad Rye's jacket and sunglasses off for him.

"Sorry if that pyro was a little loud folks!" T.A exclaimed. "Pamput helped fund this stadium and he requested it only be used for his son! Nana Mangeo, are you ready!? Brad Rye, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

Nana Mangeo, who wore a bright yellow gi and matching boots, took his fighting stance while Brad Rye did the same. After what seemed like an intense stare down, Brad Rye quickly winked at Nano Mango before Nana charged at him. Attacking him with multiple quick but slightly imprecise strikes. Brad Rye appeared incredibly smug as he casually dodged Nana's punches.

"Ha, look at this. He can't touch me, because I float like a cloud and sting like a…" Brad Rye boasted before hitting Nana with a punch to the face causing him to fly out of the ring.

"What a punch folks Brad Rye just knocked Nana Mangeo out from the center of the ring! Your winner, by ring out, Brad Rye!"

"Thank you. Thank you. There will be an autograph signing after I win this thing."

Gohan, Trunks, Videl, and Gar all shared a look of suspicion as Brad Rye made his way back to the dugout.

"I know. I know you all want my autograph too." Brad Rye stated to everyone, with pure arrogance in every word. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait like everyone else. I'll tell you what though I'll wave the usual thousand Zeni autograph fee just for you guys."

"Stuff a sock in it." Gar replied.

"What are...Do you know who you're talking to you big green bastard?"

"Yeah, he's talking to someone who won a fixed fight." M. Trunks replied.

"I have absolutely no what you're talking about." Brad Rye replied smugly. "Isn't that right, Nana?"

"Yeah. I lost fair and square…"

"Tell me something. Why would some who specializes in grappling start out the fight with punches?" Videl inquired.

"Especially ones as sloppy as those." Gar added.

"Not to mention the fact that there's no way a punch like that would have sent him flying halfway across the ring." Gohan also added.

"Good luck proving any of that." Brad Rye chuckled before taking a seat.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get this show on the road. Introducing first, on his way to the ring, he is the eldest son of Bulma Briefs and his father Vegeta was a competitor in the last world Martial Arts tournament, where he like multiple other fighters was unable to compete due to that wicked and evil Babidi. However, his younger brother Trunks took first place in the Junior division so I think it's safe to expect great things from him. Please make some noise for Mirai Briefs! And his opponent, he is a practitioner of the crane style, other than that, not much is known fighter. Please give it up for Mero" Mirai, are you ready!? Mero, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Crane style huh. I know someone who studied that." Trunks, who was wearing a light blue full bodied jumpsuit with Saiyan battle armor, and Saiyan boots, said to Mero as he took his fighting stance.

"Announcer, is there killing allowed in this tournament?" Mero asked T.A, completely ignoring Trunks.

"Absolutely not." A surprised T.A replied. "The only ways to win are by ring out, knockout, or forfeit.

"Too bad." Mero, who had small beady eyes, a thin nose, and light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the standard Crane School attire a green changshan with yellow sleeves and red stitching and baggy black gi pants, and yellow and black boots. On the front of the coat was the symbol for the crane school, but on the back was two words 'KILL YOU' replied as he took his fighting stance.

"You want to kill me that badly?"

"Not you. You are irrelevant." Mero replied before quickly extending his left arm forward with pointer extended. "Dodon Ray!"

A small beam of yellow energy shot out of Mero's finger directly at Trunks who deflected the blast up and away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've seen that technique in the past it is no laughing matter. We're in for quite a match!"

"Tsk. You're no ordinary fighter." Mero stated incredulously. "I don't want to reveal my best techniques quite yet. Not until I face him…"

"You have to beat me first."

"And I will." Mero replied before darting directly towards Trunks at a speed much greater than the average human fighter but not fast enough that Trunks had a problem keeping up with him. Trunks prepared to defend himself but at the last second, Mero darted to the left before darting straight again and then to right ending up directly behind Trunks. Trunks quickly turned around as Mero attacked him with left index and middle fingers extended. Trunks effortlessly blocked the attack with his left arm while punching Mero away with his right. A look of confusion came across Trunks' face as he noticed a smirk on Mero's face. Unfortunately, Trunks' confusion faded as he realized why Mero was smirking.

'Can't move my arm…' Trunks thought as he tried in vain to move his left arm.

"Pressure point strike. You won't find a better practitioner of it than me."

'Damn it. Can't let myself get hit by that again.'

"Now try deflecting this! Double Dodan Ray!" Mero exclaimed as he formed a Dodon Ray with each hand and fired them at Trunks. Trunks deflected one Doodon ray with his right hand while attempting to simultaneously dodge the other but it proved to fast too completely avoid causing it to graze his left shoulder.

"You are pain! That was supposed to incapacitate you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Trunks replied.

"Still. With one useful arm, it's only a matter of time before I win."

"No. I really only need the one." Trunks replied as he extended his right arm forward with his palm outward at a ninety-degree angle.

"No way. Trunks really not going to use that technique here is he?" Gohan wondered.

"Small…" Trunks began to say as he formed a small sphere of orange and white ki in his palm. "Bang Attack!"

Trunks fired the blast at Mero, who was unable to avoid the attack causing it to knock him out of the ring, however, Mero managed to stop himself just before he hit the ground hovering just a few inches above.

"Incredible folks, I thought that was a ring out for sure! But Mero is still in this thing.

"This fight is far from o…" Mero began to say before Trunks appeared over him knocking him to the ground with a single punch.

"Your winner by ring out, Mirai!"

"No...It can't be. I can't lose here...This isn't over!" Mero exclaimed before running off out of the stadium.

"What can I say, people, some competitors are better losers than others!"

"Wow, for a second there, I thought he might have had you." Gohan said to Trunks as he made his way into the dugout.

"Yeah. He was stronger than I thought."

"How's your arm?" Videl inquired.

"The feelings starting to come back. Should be good soon."

"Just two matches to go in the first round! Introducing first on their way to the ring, His father, Nam, is a former quarter-finalist tournament competitor whose sole motivation for competing was to win money to give village water. A pretty heartwarming tale if you ask me. Please give it up for Dabu! And his opponent, her mother fought in the 21st World's Martial Arts Tournament, where she funnily enough lost to Dabu's father in the first round! Will history repeat itself? Only one way to find out! Dabu, are you ready!? Fangerie, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Some coincidence we get to face each other, huh?" Fangerie, who had voluminous orange hair, a basic blue top, dark green booty shorts, and matching boots, said as she took her fighting stance.

"I do not believe in coincidence." Dabu, a man with brown skin, wide brown eyes wearing a white turban and an orange and maroon robe, replied as he took his fighting stance. "It is the universe that brought us together."

"The universe has brought us together? Aren't you a real charmer." Fangerie replied with a wink.

"I...I'm sorry. It was not my intention too…"

"Relax. I'm just messing with you."

"I see. I'm sorry, didn't come to mess around. I came to fight!" Dabu exclaimed as he sprinted at Fangerie who responded in kind meeting him halfway.

"Are you sure just came to fight?" Fangerie inquired with a bit of sensual tone in her voice as she Dabu exchanged blows "You don't want to mess around?"

Fangerie's sudden flirty question caught Dabu off guard making him drop his guard for a brief moment allowing Fangerie to hit him with a red hot friction-filled punch to the torso.

Dabu keeled dropped to his knees yelling out from the pain that felt like a thousand red hot needles digging into his skin. Fangerie attempted to follow up with a punch directly to Dabu's face but just at the last moment Dabu recovered and caught her fist using her own momentum to flip her over while regaining his footing.

"I've trained my body to withstand far worse than that." Dabu stated as he leaped high into the air while forming an X with his arms before diving down at the prone Fangerie. Dabu's eyes widened as he noticed the strap of Fangerie's lacy pink bra poking out from her top. This momentary distraction was enough to through through Dabu off course as he landed inches beside her allowing Fangerie to jump up and move to safety.

"Is something wrong?" Fangerie inquired coyly. "Oh is it this?" Fangerie pointed to her still exposed bra strap. "It's just a little bra strap. You never saw a bra before?"

"N...No."

"How about I show you." Fangerie said playfully as she slowly took off her top revealing her tight lacy bra.

"P...P...put…"

"What's the matter? You look a little flushed." Fangerie said as she slowly approached Dabu putting extra emphasis on the sway of her hips. "What was that I can't quite hear you? Are you saying I should take more off?"

"Yeah, take more off!" The voice of a certain old perverted hermit rang out from the audience followed by a "Will you pipe down!" From Bulma.

Dabu began backing away as Fangerie continued her approach while starting to pull at her waistline slightly exposing her matching pink panties.

"Y...You...You won't…"

"I won't what?" Fangerie replied as Dabu neared the edge of the ring. "If you're a really good boy. I might just let you touch..." Fangerie ran a finger across Dabu's chest before attempting to push him out of the ring.

"No! I shall not be tempted by your sultry womanly flesh!" Dabu exclaimed as he closed his eyes grabbed Fangerie by her hands and flipped her over causing her to land outside the ring. As I said, it was fate that brought us together. You can declare me the victor now."

"Uh right." A slightly flustered T.A replied. "It looks like history has indeed repeated itself! Your winner by ring out, Dabu!"

"Nice going out there." Gohan said to Dabu as he made his way into the dugout.

"Thank you. Please win your fight Son Gohan. I would very much like to fight you."

"I'd like that too." Gohan replied.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final match of the first round! Introducing first on his way to the ring! He is the older twin brother of Gigaran and a fearsome competitor in his own right. He is Gigaron! And his opponent, his father, Son Goku, competed in several tournaments in the past and eventually won the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament and let me tell you something folks, that was a match I won't soon forget. So expect great things from this fighter. Please give it up for Son Gohan! Gigaron, are you ready!? Gohan, are you ready!? Ladies aaand Gentleman, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Let's have a good fight." Gohan said as he took his fighting stance.

"This isn't going to be a fight." Gigaron replied as he took his fighting stance. "It's going to be a beating."

"If you say so." Gohan replied before moving so fast it seemed as if he just appeared behind Gigaron.

"What the...Where did he!?"

Gohan tapped the large Gigaron on his shoulder causing him to turn around and just as he did he was greeted with a punch to the face knocking him back a few feet.

"Did you really expect a punch like that to beat me?"

"No. I just felt like testing you. You have some pretty thick skin."

"There's no one thicker than me!"

The raucous laughter of a certain perverted old hermit could be heard from the crowd.

"Unlike my brother, you'll find that I'm no pushover."

"In fact, you'll find my wind gale attack to be much stronger than his."

Gigaron began flapping his wings rapidly building up speed until a large gust of wind twice as strong as Gigaran's began emanating from them.

"Here we go again folks! But don't worry this time I'm prepared!" T.A exclaimed as he pointed to the heavily weighted boots on his feet.

Despite the force of Gale Wind Attack, Gohan remained steadfast in his the ring.

"Damn you! I guess I'll just have to put more effort into it!"

The force of Gigaron's Gale Wind Attack more than doubled in speed as the rate of his wing flaps increased. However, Gohan remained stationary even as several chunks of the ring began to dislodge themselves. As well as knocking T.A

"Incredible, despite this incredible wind pressure, Gohan hasn't moved an inch! I don't know how he's doing it folks, because even I'm about to lose my balaaaaance!" T.A exclaimed as he was once again knocked out of the ring.

"Damn it! How are you doing this!" Gigaron exclaimed as he began to take the air. "Fine if I can't knock you out of the ring, I'll knock you through it!"

Gigaron focused his Gale Wind Attack downward causing the ground beneath Gohan steadily crack and crumble.

"Soon you the ground beneath you will be fully gone and you'll be technically touching the ground and there's not a damn thing you can do about i…"

Gigaron's words were cut short as Gohan suddenly disappeared from his sight before quickly appearing behind him in the sky.

"Impo…" Gigaron began to say before being dropped down by an elbow to the back.

"Alright enough taking it easy." Gohan said as he landed next to Gigaron. Gohan attempted a knock a knock out blow to the downed Gigaron but as he did Gigaron lifted his head up and spat out a mass of fuschia colored goo that quickly surrounded Gohan's torso.

"Hahahahaha! How do you like my Super Merry-Go-Round Gum!? I'm glad my worthless little brother didn't use this during his fight. It's my trump card. Works best as a surprise attack. It's no use trying to break out. You might as well admit defeat now."

 _ **'Ah crapbaskets, I could easily break out of this if I went Super Saiyan...but...'**_

"Well, do you admit defeat?"

"No, I don't think so." Gohan replied as he kicked up off the ground before laying into Gigaron with a series of spinning kicks to his torso before finishing up with a kick to the head rendering the big behemoth unconscious.

"Incredible! Your knockout by winner. I mean your winner by knockout, Son Gohan!"

Like with Prince Chappa before him, Gohan waited until Gigaron regained consciousness and offered his hand to him but unlike his brother, Gigaron slapped Gohan's hand away in defiance before standing up on his own.

"I don't need your help!" Gigaron loudly exclaimed before making his way towards the exit.

"Sorry. Guess I didn't knock enough sense into him." Gohan said to Gigaran as he entered the dugout.

"It's alright. He'll calm down eventually."

"Hey Videl, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Videl replied before punching the Super Merry-Go-Round Gum shattering it into pieces.

"Incredible. That stuff is harder than steel and you just broke it like it was nothing." An astonished Gigaran stated.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to a little break. Let our fighters recharge their batteries and maybe try to repair the ring a little bit. Take this time to refresh your cold drinks and hot snacks! These next fights are going to be great!"

The first eight fights of the tournament have been decided. Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Gar, Sharpner, Dabu, Prince Chappa, and Brad Rye have all made it to the next round. Who will win and move on to the Semifinals? Find out next time on Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

* * *

Yet another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed these fights. I was trying to harken back to the days of the original Dragon Ball with some of them. Please let me know your thoughts with a review. Remember to follow if you liked it, and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


	10. Ego Trip

Chapter nine is lookin' fine ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Ego Trip**

* * *

"Alright, Ladies and Gentleman!" T.A explained. "The break is almost over! The quarterfinals are about to begin so if you haven't had you're still getting concessions I suggest you finish up and hurry back to your seats because you don't want to miss a single second of what's to come. We have a bit of an unusual situation here folks it seems that Gar and Sharpner have requested to fight each other and since Videl and Prince Chappa have agreed to it. I have allowed the switch. So our first match in just a few minutes will be Gar vs Sharpner!"

"So you've been secretly training with Yamcha huh." Gohan said to Sharpner.

"Yeah, the day after we registered I went to Yamcha and asked him if he could train me."

"And I happily obliged. I've always wanted to take on a protege."

"Where'd you even find the time?" Videl inquired.

"Well…"

* * *

Satan University Condo

* * *

In the dead of night after everyone had fallen asleep. Sharpner in his fighting gear snuck out the apartment. However, unbeknownst to him, Gar snuck out shortly after as well.

* * *

Tournament Arena

* * *

"I can't wait to take a crack at your smug green face." Sharpner said to Gar.

"Right back at you." Gar replied.

"How's your arm Trunks?" Gohan inquired.

"All the feelings back so I should be good to go."

"Good, I wouldn't want you at anything less than one hundred percent when we fight."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, time is up! I hope you have your drinks and snacks all ready because the quarterfinals begin now! Introducing first on his way to the ring. He had an impressive showing against Nix in the first round but can he keep his momentum going!? We'll find out soon. Give it up for Sharpner! And his opponent, we didn't see a whole lot from this competitor due to his Zerenity's forfeiture I think we all hope to see more this time around. Make some noise for Gar! Sharpner, are you ready!? Gar, are you ready!? Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"You're not the only one who's been doing some secret training I've been training with Piccolo. So I'm going to give you one last chance to forfeit, peanut brain." Gar said as he took his fighting stance.

"Not gonna happen you jolly green jackass." Sharpner replied as he did the same.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Gar quickly fired off an energy blast at Sharpner. Sharpner in a bit of a surprising move knocked it away. However, the ki blast was sent flying towards the audience.

"Don't worry folks!" T.A exclaimed before anyone could make a move.

Instead of hitting anyone in the crowd the blast was absorbed by an invisible wall.

"Thanks to Bulma Briefs. This stadium has been equipped with state of the art energy-absorbing panels. So we don't have to worry about half the stadium being blown up! A bit of trivia about Bulma her birth name is just Bulma but due to several magazine articles referring to her as Bulma Briefs despite her instance otherwise, she went ahead and had it legally changed to Bulma Briefs so she wouldn't have to keep correcting them."

"Is that true?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Yep." Bulma replied.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday."

"So you've got a little quicker? Still not going to be enough." Gar confidently proclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Sharpner replied as he took the wolf fang fist stance.

"You think that move's going to work on me? I saw you use it already. I can easily read its moves."

Gar smirked smugly as he began to effortlessly dodge Sharpner's wolf fang fist attack.

"I told you. You're not…"

Gar's smug expression quickly turned to one of shock as one of Sharpner's strikes nearly made contact with his chin.

"What's wrong a little nervous?" Sharpner inquired as his speed began to gradually increase. "Wolf fang fist: red rush!"

The movements of Sharpner's Wolf Fang Fist changed slightly with new strikes being thrown in as the speed of each strike increased greatly. Before Gar knew what hit him Sharpner had laid into him with several swift and precise blows the last of which knocked Gar to the edge of the ring. Gar was visibly stunned for a brief moment but quickly regained his composure leaving no room for Sharpner to capitalize.

"Whoa, is that really Sharpner?" Videl wondered out loud.

"Sure is." Yamcha replied. "I may have fallen behind in terms of my fighting ability, but it turns out I'm a pretty good sensei. And Sharpner's a natural at adapting to my fighting style. I think he and I are kindred spirits."

"Just how much did you teach him?" Gohan inquired.

"Well let's just say he's got a few more tricks up his sleeve."

"Damn that stung a bit." Gar stated. "But still you're not even close to being in my league. Bet you can't do this."

Gar smirked as he took the air floating several feet above the ring.

"No. We didn't focus on flying…"

"Ha. I knew it. I bet I could just swoop down pick you up and drop you outside the ring. That would be hilarious. But there is this new move I want to try out..."

"Funny. I have something I want to try out too." Sharpner replied as he held his right arm out to the side with an upwards facing open palm. Yellowish-white energy began to gather in hand as he put his left hand near his adjacent arm. After a brief moment, a small sphere of ki formed and hovered above Sharpner's right hand. "Spirit…"

"So you can use some form of ki after all. We'll I'll humor you let's see what it can do."

"Ball!"

Sharpner launched the ball of energy at Gar straight towards his face. Gar seemingly avoided the ball with ease by tilting his head back causing it to whiz right past him.

"I guess Coach Yamcha didn't teach how you to aim. Or maybe your brains just not enough to figure it out."

Sharpner simply smirked in reply while making a downward motion with the middle and pointer fingers on his left hand causing a look of confusion of Gar's face.

"What are you smirking ab…"

Gar's eyes widened as he quickly looked up to see Sharpner's Spirit Ball coming back down at him. Gar moved quickly to avoid the attack, unfortunately, he wasn't able to avoid it entirely as it caught him on his left shoulder.

"Ah, son of a…" was all that Gar could mutter before the ball came back again. As Gar struggled to avoid the Spirit Ball controlled by Sharpner a voice suddenly popped into his head.

'What are you doing!?' Piccolo's said to Gar telepathically. 'I told you to never underestimate an opponent no matter how weak they may seem! Now stop fooling around and take this seriously!' 'I told you you should have been harder on him.' Kami's voice added. 'Quiet!' 'Yeah, he's right. You've become a big ol softie. I don't think you emphasized dodging enough' Nail's voice chimed in. 'Look just stop messing around or you will lose!'

"Alright fine I'll take things seriously!" Gar exclaimed out as he quickly powered up and used a kiai to knock the spirit ball up and away towards the sun. "Sorry peanut brain. I've been told to take this seriously now. Unfortunately for you, that means this fight is over."

Gar's speed more than doubled as he made his way down to the ring landing directly in front of Sharpner who had no time to mount a defense as he could barely keep up with his movements. Gar then proceeded to hit Sharpner with a stiff punch to the gut causing him to keel over in pain.

"Now then. I think it's time to show you my cool thing."

"HA!" A certain perverted hermit's voice rang out.

Gar backed up to opposite the opposite end of the ring and stuck his arms towards Sharpner. After a brief moment, Gar's arms began to quickly elongate with cannon-like speed like two ever-expanding snakes. Gar's arms reached Sharpner and began to wrap tight around his torso. Gar then proceeded to lift Sharpner several feet into the air and extended his reach even further.

"I told you. You're not even close…" Gar confidently declared as he held Sharpner outside the ring. "Now then I could squeeze you until you give up or pass out, either way, works for me. But I think I'll be nice and just drop you outside the ring. Too bad you didn't learn to fly. That would have come in handy right about now. So any last words before you drop?"

"Yeah...dodge." Sharpner simply replied as he wiggled his right index and middle fingers.

"What was that?" Gar replied as he failed to notice Sharpner's spirit ball that had been hiding in the light of the artificial sun, coming towards his back. Gar's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights just before the Spirit Ball hit him dead center in his back exploding upon impact. As Gar was jettisoned out of the ring Sharpner simultaneously fell to the ground.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I can't believe what I just witnessed. Sharpner and Gar hit the ground at the same time! We have a draw! Normally I'm not a fan of that kind of ending but this one was pretty sweet!"

Gohan and Trunks came out from the Fighters area to help up Sharpner and Gar, respectively. Neither Sharpner nor Gar said a word but simply exchanged a glance of both mutual respect and disappointment.

"Good going out there kid." Yamcha said as he patted Sharpner on his back.

"Thanks, Coach."

"Nice job Sharpner. I didn't think you had that in you." Videl stated.

"Thanks...Too bad I didn't win."

"You still put on a heck of a performance." Gohan replied. "You looked pretty good out there too Gar."

"I should have won…"

"Alright, ladies and Gentleman! On to the next match! This is He put on a great showing against Gigaran in the first round but he's going to have his work cut out for him with his next opponent! Please give it up for Prince Chappa! And his opponent she dominated in the first round with a single punch can she do it again or will Prince Chappa prove more of a challenge? Will found out right now! Please make some noise for Videl Satan! Prince Chappa, are you ready!? Videl, Are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"It's an honor to face someone with your legacy." Prince Chappa stated as he took his fighting stance. "But Still I intend to keep my promise of not taking a hit."

"You're a man with a mission. I respect that." Videl replied as she took her fighting stance. "But some promises are made to be broken."

Prince Chappa went hard and heavy on offense right out of the gate with his eight-handed fist technique.

"I'll give it to you. You're certainly leagues better than that slimy sal guy." Videl declared as she dodged all of Prince Chappa's attacks little effort. "But I'm afraid your promise ends here."

Videl attempted to hit Prince Chappa with a sidekick but to her surprise, he narrowly avoided it and countered with a punch that knocked Videl back slightly.

"Sorry. But I've trained too hard for the fight to end like that."

"No, It's my bad. You're fast and you've got some power behind your fists. I shouldn't have underestimated you. That didn't really work out for Gar."

"Ha ha ha funny…" Gar's voice rang out from the fighters area.

"Let me pick up the pace then."

Videl went on the offensive with stunning speed attacking Prince Chappa with several strikes however Prince Chappa still proved himself to be formidable with his speed as he avoided each blow. On Videl's last strike Prince Chappa countered with a strike Videl's lower abdomen causing her to stagger back slightly. Prince Chappa took advantage of this brief stager and begin moving his arms several times faster than before creating an illusion of One Hundred fists surrounding him. "One hundred fist technique!" Before any of Prince Chappa's attacks could land however Videl recovered and began to dodge them albeit with a bit of effort. Although Videl was dodging the strikes. She found herself being slowly forced back to the edge of the ring. Things seemed to get even worse for her as Prince Chappa's speed began to increase even more with the number of fists seemingly doubled. "Two hundred fists technique!" Videl was still able to avoid Prince Chappa's fists but found herself being pushed towards the edge of the ring even faster than before. Things were going in Prince Chappa's favor as Videl neared the edge of the ring.

"This is it!" Prince Chappa exclaimed as his speed began to increase again but as he did Videl noticed a hole in his defense. "Four hund…"

Videl quickly ducked under moved behind Prince Chappa and before he had a chance to react Videl used a kiai to knock him out of the ring.

"Incredible Videl knocked Prince Chappa out of the ring without even touch him!" T.A exclaimed. "There may not have been a whole lot of physical contact but it sure was intense! Here is your winner by ring out! Videl!"

"I guess I was able to let you keep half your promise." Videl joked as she helped Prince Chappa up.

"I guess so." Prince Chuckled as the two made their way back to the fighters area.

"Hey, Mirai. You got a minute?" Brad whispered to Trunks.

"What is it?"

"Listen you were right. I paid Nana off to throw the fight."

"You coward…"

"Wait wait here me out. I can pay you too. More than the prize they're offering for the tournament."

"My mom is literally the richest woman on the planet. Why would I want your money?"

"Yeah but that's her money. Aren't you tired of mooching off mommy? This money would be all yours. I got the check right here." Brad took out a check for half a million Zeni and presented to Trunks. "Go on take it. What five hundred not good enough? I can make it more how about a whole mil. Name your price. Money's not an object for me but try to keep it within reason.

"No thanks."

"Come on. Everyone has a price. Five mil. Ten mil. Name it and I'll pay it."

"I said no."

"You...Fine. Have it your way." Brad-Rye said with pure anger in his voice.

Brad-Rye went to put the check away but accidentally dropped it by Trunks' feet.

"Oh sorry about that." Brad said as he bent down and picked the check-up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! On to the next match! Introducing first, he had a great showing against Mero in the first round and I expect even more great things in this match. Give it up for Mirai Briefs! And his opponent. Like Videl, he had a dominating performance winning with just a single punch, but I have a feeling he may have his work cut out for him this time around. Please make some noise for Brad Rye!"

Brad had a surprisingly smug look on his face as he made his way to the ring with his obnoxiously loud and bright pyro going off behind him.

"Mirai, are you ready!? Brad-Rye, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Look at this chump! I hear he's a fan! He doesn't stand a chance against the real main man!" Brad Rye exclaimed boldly as he danced in place.

"You're not worth my time." Trunks replied as he attempted to go on the offense but as Trunks came with inches of Brad-Rye he suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Ah, my eyes! My eyes!"

Trunks, T.A along with everyone else looked on in confusion as to what just happened.

"I'm not sure what just happened there, folks. Maybe a new technique by Mirai."

"I didn't…"

"His boot...I think I saw something in his right boot!" Brad-Rye, who's eyes were completely bloodshot, exclaimed as clenched his face.

"Alright. I'll check it out." T.A replied. "Mirai, do you mind?"

"No. Not at all."

T.A checked Trunks' right boot closely and noticed a tiny bag sticking out of it.

"That's not mine..."

T.A opened the bag and found it was filled with a fine white powder. T.A then went and inspected Brad-Rye's face and found traces of the same powder around his eyes/

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I can't believe I'm saying this but...it appears Mirai has cheated."

Just when it seemed like Trunks' fight with Brad-Rye was an over and done deal. The deceptive Brad-Rye has appeared to have pulled a fast one! Will Trunks be disqualified!? Find out next time on Azure's Revenge!

* * *

A/N

* * *

Dun dun dun! Hope you liked the twists and turns in this chapter. Remember to follow if you liked it. Fav if ya love it and please let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	11. Fated to Pretend

**Chapter Ten: Fated to Pretend**

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

* * *

Everyone looked on in shock as the T.A held the bag of powder in his hand.

"It pains me to say this ladies and gentlemen, but it appears that Mirai has cheated, therefore he must be di…":

"Wait!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed from the crowd. "Vegeta, help me down there."

Without hesitation, Vegeta cradled Bulma in his arms and flew down to the ring.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disqualify your son."

"How dare you accuse my son of cheating you blasted buffoon!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Vegeta, I'm handling this."

"Sorry…"

"Like I said Mrs. Briefs I…"

"Please just call me, Bulma. And there's no way in hell that my son cheated."

"Yeah, no way in HFIL!" Goku exclaimed.

"Thanks, Goku. This arena equipped with cameras for instant replays during ball games. They should still be recording."

"Hmm, you're right." T.A replied as he put his two fingers on his left air. "Hey anyone in the production booth right now. Good. Can you bring up the when the powder was thrown in Brad-Rye's face."

After a few moments, footage of just before the powder was thrown in Brad-Rye's face was broadcast on the arena's massive jumbotron.

"Alright, play the footage and slow it down."

The footage showed Trunks approaching Brad-Rye. As Trunks neared the phony fighter, Brad-Rye was seen sneakily pulling out powder from a hidden pouch in the waist of his boxing shorts. Just as Trunks was about to attack Brad-Rye through the powder in his own eyes.

"Well, folks, that certainly was an eye-opening discovery! It appears Brad-Rye threw the powder at himself!"

"That...that footage was obviously doctored!" Brad-Rye exclaimed trying his best to the panic on his face.

"If you don't mind. I think I'd like to check anyway." T.A replied as he approached Brad-Rye.

"Don't you dare! If you touch me I'll have my lawyers down your throat in a heartbeat!"

"Mmm-hmm." T.A replied calling Brad-Rye's bluff as he turned Brad-Rye's waistband inside-out revealing a hidden pocket. The pocket opened up causing a fine white powder to pour out onto the ground. "Care to explain?"

"That's...that's...that's…..YOU BITCH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Brad-Rye exclaimed to Bulma. "If you hadn't come down here! If you at just kept your mouth sh…"

Before Brad-Rye could finish his rant he was cut off by an angered Vegeta who had quickly in front of him and was less than an inch from away from breaking his face.

"Dad, no!"

"...I know. This pathetic whelp isn't worth it."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Brad-Rye is the actual cheater here! Therefore Brad-Rye js d…"

"Wait." Trunks interrupted.

"Seriously…"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to continue the match."

"Are you sure?' T.A replied.

"Absolutely."

"Well, I'll need consent from both fighters before I can let the fight resume. Brad-Rye do you wish to continue?"

Brad-Rye had every intention of saying no but the intense stare Vegeta was giving him at the moment gave him the sense that anything backing out of the fight would be more frightening of a concept than standing his ground.

"Yes… _ **'I'll just give up once the fight starts.'**_

"Alright! Since both fighters have agreed to continue the fight. The disqualification will be waived."

Bulma and Vegeta returned to their seats while Trunks and Brad-Rye retook their fighting stances.

"Alright now that everyone has returned to their seats and the fighters are in position. I say we let maaaatch resume!"

"I…" Brad-Rye began to say, however, before he could even utter the first sound in give, Trunks was already directly in front of his staring straight into his eyes. "...Please don't break my face."

"Alright."

"For real?"

"No." Trunks replied as he threw a hard punch at Brad-Rye. He had every intention to break a few bones in his chiseled Hollywood face but stopped just short of contact as he noticed a stain beginning to form in Brad-Rye's shorts as a stream of golden liquid trickled down his golden shorts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears Brad-Rye has pi...has wet his pants!" T.A exclaimed as he tried to stifle back his laughter.

"...You're...You're pathetic." Trunks sighed as he put his fist down.

"I give up. I give up. I give up!" Brad-Rye exclaimed before running out of the ring towards the exit.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, your winner by forfeit, Mirai! And will someone please come and mop up the ring!"

"Why do I get all the jackasses?" Trunks wondered as he made his way to fighters area.

"Good job on not punching his face in." Gohan stated.

"Thanks."

"I'm not sure if I could have shown that much restraint." Videl stated.

"Hahahaha. I can't believe he pissed himself!" Gar exclaimed.

"Come on it wasn't that funny…" Trunks replied before letting out a slight snicker. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Now that the ring is nice and squeaky clean. Let's get on with the next fight. Hopefully this time we get a fair and honest fight! Introducing first on his way to the ring, he had a great fight against the salacious Fangerie! Let's see how he fairs against a more clothed opponent! Give it up for Dabu! And his opponent, he had a fantastic showing against Gigaron in the first round, winning the fight with no arms. His father actually defeated Dabu's in his very first tournament before his eventual defeat in the final round to Jackie Chun! Give it up for Son Gohan! Dabu, are you ready!? Son Gohan, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Fate has smiled on me yet again." Dabu stated as he and Gohan took their fighting stances. "Like the announcer said, our father's fought one another in the past. When my father fought in the tournament it was to win money so our village could have water. My goal is not so humble. My goal is to beat you. To prove my own worth. I trained my whole life for this. I too studied the art of ki control. For I knew one day the universe would allow our paths to cross. So if you think I'll go down easily you are sorely mistaken."

"That was a great speech. You're getting me a bit excited. I can already tell this is going to be a good match."

Dabu simply nodded in agreement before going on the offensive. A surprised look came over Gohan as Dabu darted to the right ad began running circles around him. After building up sufficient speed it appeared as if there were several Dabu's surrounding Gohan.

"Afterimage technique, huh? Not bad. I can hardly tell where you are." Gohan said before he spun around and hit the real Dabu, knocking him back a few feet.

"So you saw through that...Not surprising. But did you see this coming?"

Gohan looked puzzled before suddenly sensing another presence from behind him. Gohan quickly turned around only to be greeted by a punch from a second Dabu, knocking him back a few feet.

"Hey! There's two of them!" A member of the crowd exclaimed.

"He must have a twin or something!" exclaimed another.

"Another cheater!"

"Don't worry folks Dabu isn't cheating!" T.A exclaimed. "I've seen this technique used before! Dabu has simply created a duplicate of himself!"

"Multi-form," Gohan said as he wiped his mouth. "Not bad. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"I have a few more tricks!" Dabu exclaimed as he ran towards Gohan while the second Dabu came at him from behind.

Gohan quickly went on the defensive using his incredible speed to deflect attacks from both the front and the back. After several moments of being on the defensive end it seemed like Dabu was gaining the upper hand until suddenly, Gohan jumped into the air landing behind one of the Dabu's causing one Dabu to hit the other.

"Phew. For a second I thought I was done for."

"I don't believe that is true." both Dabu's replied.

"Yeah. You got me."

"You're a funny man." The first Dabu chuckled

"But the time for humor is over!" The second Dabu exclaimed.

The first Dabu quickly made his way behind Gohan while the second came at him from the front.

"This again?" Gohan wondered.

However, at the last moment, the second Dabu swept Gohan's legs from under him before the first Dabu kicked him up into the air while the second Dabu jumped up ahead of the air-bound Gohan.

Both Dabu's crossed their arms in an x formation as the first Dabu jumped up towards Gohan while the second dove down.

"Heaven's Double Cross!" Both Dabu's exclaimed as they neared Gohan and it seemed now more than ever that Dabu had Gohan's number. However just as the two made contact with Gohan's neck the two seemingly phased through him.

"An after image!?" Both Dabu's exclaimed.

As soon as the last word left their mouths Gohan reappeared behind the second Dabu, and without wasting any time, Gohan fired a small ki blast at Dabu's blast causing him to collide the first Dabu. The two Dabu's plummeted to the ground reforming upon impact.

"Incredible! Absolutely incredible!" T.A exclaimed.

"Um, I think you should start counting." Gohan said as he landed in the ring.

"Oh right. Sorry. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! N…"

Just as T.A was about to reach the count of nine Dabu began to stand up.

"This fight is not finished yet."

"Incredible! Dabu has stood back up! You have to admire this man's fighting spirit!"

"I had a feeling you weren't quite done yet."

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Dabu replied as he put his arms together once again in an x formation. Mr. announcer I suggest you get out of the ring. I wouldn't want to cause you any harm."

T.A didn't need to be told twice as he quickly ran out of the ring, making sure to stay close enough to call the action. "I don't know what Dabu's planning but it must be pretty big!"

"Heaven's…" Dabu exclaimed as energy began to form in his upper forearms before spreading throughout the rest of his arms and into his hands.

Gohan's eyes widened as he felt the power coming from Dabu's arms and quickly put his hands together in the Kamehameha formation.

"Kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaameeeeeeee…"

"Ultra Cross!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dabu released a large blast in the shape of an X at Gohan as he released a Kamehameha he felt was strong enough to combat Dabu's attack. The two attacks met in a deadlock neither one pushing the other back.

"It's been a fun match, Dabu, but it's time to finish it!" Gohan exclaimed as he put a bit more energy into his Kamehameha.

Dabu tried his hardest to push back Gohan's Kamehameha putting every last bit of power he had into it but to no avail as Gohan's attack began to quickly overpower his. Gohan's Kamehameha soon made contact with Dabu pushing him out of the ring in a matter of seconds, rendering him unconscious in the process.

"Absolutely astounding!" T.A exclaimed as he made his way back into the ring. "Now that was the kind of match I've been waiting for!" Your winner by ring out, Gohan!"

As soon as T.A declared Gohan the winner he made a swift exit out of the ring to help the now Dabu, who was just starting to regain consciousness, up.

"That was a great fight. You took me by surprise." Gohan said he propped Dabu up letting him lean on his shoulder.

"Thank you. It seems fate was smiling upon you this day, but tell me the truth you could have beaten me a lot sooner."

"Maybe, but you still pushed me to a point of the breaking a sweat. That's pretty impressive. I didn't think I'd have to break out my Kamehameha til my next match."

"You know how to flatter a person." Dabu chuckled as the two made their way back to the fighters area.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time once again for another break! Take a leak, maybe a little siesta in your seats, because I have a feeling the actions only going to ramp up from here!"

"Wow, Dabu, I'm impressed." Yamcha stated.

"Yeah." Trunks agreed. "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"I traveled the land studying with various masters since I was a boy."

"So you're a nomad." Sharpner replied causing everyone to give him a surprised look. "What? I can know things too."

After some time passed and every

Meanwhile in the stands

"Holy shi-cow, that was great!" Vidalia exclaimed.

"Not bad for an earthling." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, that Dabu kid sure was full of surprises." Goku added.

"'Just another step on my boy's way to victory!" Chi-Chi proudly

"Until he gets to Trunks we're he'll inevitably lose." Bulma replied causing Vidalia to giggle. "Something funny."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that would imply that he'd beat my daughter. I just thought it was a funny joke."

"The only joke is going to be Videl when she loses to my Trunks.

"Doesn't matter who's going to win that match they're both losing to Gohan!"

"It doesn't matter who wins as long they all put on a good fight right?" The Ox-King inquired.

"No!" Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vidalia all exclaimed.

"What about you, Mai?" Bulma inquired. "You want Trunks to win right?"

"Yes, I'd like that, but I wouldn't mind if Gohan or Videl won either."

"Come on a girl shouldn't be afraid to cheer on her man."

"He's not my man!"

"My brother's totally gonna win." Goten said to Trunks as he pulled down his right eyelid while sticking out his tongue.

"No way, I'm totally going to kick his ass."

"I can't believe I missed the match." Krillin pouted.

"You're the one who couldn't hold his bladder." 18 replied.

"It was really fun, daddy." Marron said gleefully.

"Well, at least I managed to snag this nice juicy hot dog. It was the last one they had.

Vidalia began to say something else before her smartwatch started beeping. "It's a message from the station. There appears to be a disturbance downtown. They're as many units as possible. Even those off duty…"

"Just let it slide. I'm sure they can handle it." Oolong suggested.

"No. If they're requiring that many officers. It must be big. Maybe a massive gang attack. The sharks have been pretty active lately. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"Bulma has your number. I'll make sure she gives you a call when Trunks wins." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'm sure she'll be bawling her eyes out telling me how badly Videl beat him. Come on, Krillin let's go."

Krillin was just about to take about take a bite out his hotdog brimming with relish, mustard, and sauerkraut when Vidalia grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away causing him to drop the hotdog which was caught by 18 just before it hit the ground.

"But...but…18 help!"

"Go protect and serve, honey." 18 said as she took a bite of his hotdog.

After a bit, more time past T.A got on the mic and began his announcement of the next round.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Our fighters are ready and willing to go! Now, do to the draw between Sharpner and Gar, this will be the only match of the Semi-Finals! Gohan, already has his spot secured in the finals! Who will take the other spot! The lavender warrior Mirai, or the princess of Satan City, Videl! Let's find out! Introducing first on his way to the ring, he showed some real prowess in the first round, unfortunately, we didn't get to see much in the second let's hope that changes here! Make some noise for Mirai Briefs! And his opponent, she had a dominating first round and a bit more of a challenge in the second but I have a feeling Mirai will give this fighter her biggest challenge yet. Give it up for Videl Satan! Mirai, are you ready!? Videl, are you ready!? Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready!? Then let the match begin!"

"Did he just give us nicknames?" Videl wondered as she took her fighting stance."

"Yeah, I think he did." Trunks replied as he took his fighting stance.

Neither one exchanged a word after that. Each stared each other in the eyes waiting to see who would make the first move.

With Gohan already in the finals, Videl and Trunks are going to give it their all to join him. Which of these two powerful warriors will reach the final round? Find out next time on Azure's Revenge!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Woo, ten chapters completed and there's still plenty more to come. Anyway, please let me know you're thoughts. Make sure to follow and maybe even fav, and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


End file.
